Roi déchu
by Erilys
Summary: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera alors un mystérieux jeune homme brun... HP/DM SS/SB
1. Date maudite

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA:** Ceci est ma première fiction Harry Potter, alors j'espère que j'arriverais quand même à faire en sorte qu'elle vous plaise! =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date maudite<em>**

Le 13 juin 1894. Londres, ville élégante et fière, était au sommet de sa splendeur. Le Royaume-Uni, gouverné par la reine -très adorée- Narcissa Malfoy, était on ne peut plus prospère. Pourtant un grain de malheur et de folie vint tout chambouler ce fameux jour...

**oOo**

-Draco! Draco! s'époumona Severus Snape, chargé d'enseigner l'escrime au prince.Où êtes-vous encore?

Furieux, le professeur passa à toutes vitesses à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de cet infernal garçon blond qui apparemment ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de deux minutes. Caché derrière une poutre, Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, s'amusait bien. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup son professeur d'escrime, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait encore plus s'occuper à le rendre fou.

Une fois que Severus l'eut dépassé et tourné au coin du couloir, le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette. Un sourire enfantin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tourna alors les talons et commença à courir à travers le château. Severus ne le trouverait jamais dans cet immense château, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours d'escrime aujourd'hui! Voilà une journée qui commençait bien. Draco amorça soudain un virage, manqua de tomber, se rattrappa de justesse et... tomba nez-à-nez avec sa mère. Cette dernière le regardait de haut -même si Draco était plus grand- , bien que dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une lueur amusée. Le jeune prince se dandina alors d'un pied sur l'autre, embarassé.

-Hum... Bonjour, Mère, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

Narcissa lui sourit doucement.

-Merci, Draco. J'ai très bien dormi, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ton père au bureau. Et toi, je suppose que tu t'apprêtais à rejoindre le professeur Snape dans la cour pour ton cours d'escrime, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Bien sûr! mentit-il sans scrupules.

Narcissa leva les bras et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains, lui lançant un sourire malicieux :

-C'est très mal de mentir, tu sais?

-Oui.

-Donc tu ne me mens pas, en ce moment même?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors je vais te reposer la question : t'apprêtais-tu à aller à ton cours d'escrime?

-Oui.

Narcissa éclata de rire, puis tourna les talons. Un instant plus tard, elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Tu es vraiment un horrible garçon, Draco. Si tu mens comme ça à tord et à travers, je plains ce cher Snape!

-Moi aussi, je le plains, compatit faussement Draco.

Narcissa éclata encore une fois d'un rire cristallin, puis s'éloigna. Draco s'adossa au mur, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa mère, avec qui il pouvait toujours s'amuser sans avoir peur des représailles. Levant la tête vers une pendule qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, il constata qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure à tuer avant le déjeuner. Draco se redressa, et partit à la recherche de Blaise et de Théo.

**oOo**

Allongé entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Draco observait les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu. Les trois amis s'étaient installés sur une petite colline de l'immense jardin du palais royal.

Draco n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis au château. Entre ceux qui l'approchaient à cause de son statut, et ceux qui l'approchaient à cause de son physique, on ne pouvait pas dire que le blond était gâté. Et puis il avait fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, fils d'un archiduc. En une semaine à peine, Blaise avait percé la carapace de Draco et ils étaient devenus des amis inséparables.

Et puis il y avait eu Théo. Théo, fils d'un marquis et d'une duchesse. Théo qui, s'il n'était pas un canon dans son genre, possédait un petit quelque chose qui avait attiré Draco. D'ami fidèle, il était passé au stade d'amant. Draco savait depuis longtemps qu'il était homosexuel, et il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher, même pas à ses parents. Narcissa avait tout de suite accepté cette facette de son être. Pour Lucius, ça avait été beaucoup plus dur. Draco était l'héritier, et s'il s'amourachait d'un homme, la lignée ne pourait pas s'étendre. Le sujet était toujours sensible, et en la présence de son père Draco n'évoquait jamais ses amours.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je m'ennuie, lança soudain Blaise, interrompant le fil des pensées du blond.

Celui-ci se redressa alors sur un coude, et haussa un sourcil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il écoutait la machine à parler qui lui servait d'ami.

-Vous savez, continua Blaise, je commence à avoir faim. Même si ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai toujours faim. Oh regardez, ce nuage, il ressemble à un cochon grillé. D'ailleurs, vous savez que tout est bon dans le cochon? Un jour, mon père a tenté de me faire manger de la langue de porc. Beurk. Tout simplement infâme je trouve. Sérieusement, il y a des limites à ce que je peux manger.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata de rire. Théo le rejoignit bientôt. Blaise fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

-Hey, pourquoi vous riez? Je crois que vous vous fichez encore de moi...

-Mais non, c'est juste que ce que tu dis est amusant! lui lança Théo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Donc, je confirme. Vous vous fichez de moi.

Draco et Théo s'esclaffèrent de plus belle, et Blaise leur lança un regard noir. Il se leva, s'épousseta, puis s'éloigna le menton en l'air :

-Très bien. Puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais. On se voit au déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Draco suivit son ami du regard, un grand sourire fendant ses lèvres. Puis il sentit une main lui aggripper la hanche et l'attirer.

-Théo, arrête, rit Draco.

Théo, ignorant le blond, s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, transformant un b aiser qui se voulait chaste à la base en un baiser passionné. Ce fut Draco qui le rompit, s'éloignant pour reprendre son souffle. Théo observa le prince amoureusement : du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en mèches sur son visage, ses joues pleines étaient légèrement roses, et ses yeux bleus brillaient avec intensité. Il était magnifique. Et il était à lui.

Draco se leva finalement, puis tendit une main à son amant :

-Allez, bouge-toi un peu, des fois que quelqu'un nous surprenne...

-Qui pourrait bien nous surprendre? Notre couple est de notoriété publique, de toute manière!

Draco grimaça.

-Je pensais plutôt à mon père, quand j'ai dit ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de nous voir tous les deux enlacés, et encore moins avec ta langue au fond de ma gorge...

Théo grimaça à son tour, puis attrapa la main que lui offrait son petit ami.

-Je suis d'accord. Je ne tiens pas à me faire expulser de la cour.

-Il n'irait pas jusque-là...

-On ne sait jamais.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle à manger du palais, main dans la main. Draco se sentait transporté de joie. Il avait des parents qu'il aimait, un meilleur ami adorable, et un amant avec qui il passait des moment merveilleux... Sans oublier qu'il était promis à un grand futur : lorsque sa mère se retirerait du trône, ce serait à Draco de s'y installer. Vraiment, le bonheur de Draco était à son paroxysme. Et rien ne pourrait le gâcher.

Rien.

... ... Vraiment?

**oOo**

-Draco? Draco!

La voix était pressante. Draco sentit que quelqu'un le secouait. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui : il n'y avait que cinq personnes que Draco dispensait des "Votre Majesté" ou encore des "mon prince". Ses parents. Blaise. Théo. Et Severus... Le blond papillona des yeux un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Draco reconnut son professeur, Severus Snape. Il bailla, puis demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Professeur Snape? Que se passe-t-il?

-Draco...

La voix de son professeur se cassa. Ce fut ce qui alerta Draco. En un instant, il fut parfaitement réveillé. Il remarqua alors les traits tirés de Severus, et le chagrin qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.

-Que... Que se passe-t-il?

-Draco..., gémit Severus. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça...

-Me dire quoi? articula le prince d'une voix blanche.

-Je... C'est votre mère. Elle... Elle a été assassinée cette nuit.

Il y eut un silence. Vite romput par un Draco paniqué et complétement abasourdi.

-Qu.. Quoi? balbutia-t-il. Mais... Comment? Par qui?

Severus prit son élève dans ses bras. Ce geste tout simplement jamais fait auparavant sonna l'alerte dans la tête de Draco. Severus lui murmura à l'oreille la phrase maudite :

-Votre mère a été assassinée par votre père, Lucius Malfoy. Et vous êtes le prochain sur la liste. Je suis tellement navré, Draco...

Et ce fut alors le noir complet. Le monde de Draco se fissura en un millions de fragments, qui tourbillonnèrent dans la tête du malheureux jeune homme. Il n'écoutait plus Severus, qui lui disait qu'ils devaient fuir au plus vite. Que des chevaux chargés les attendaient déjà dehors. Il n'écoutait plus.

_Votre mère est morte. C'est votre père qui l'a tuée. Et vous êtes le prochain sur la liste._

Le 13 juin 1894. Date où la vie de Draco Malfoy a irrémédiablement et définitivement basculé.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Alors? Avis pour le moment? =D

Je pars trois semaines, mais je continuerais d'écrire et je vous posterais la suite dès mon retour! ;)

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	2. Nouvelles et découvertes

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA:** Ahem ahem. Je sais, je suis légèrement en retard. ... Bon, d'accord, j'ai _un mois_ de retard! MAIS j'ai une très bonne raison! Pendant 4 semaines, je n'ai pas eu Internet, et ensuite pendant la dernière semaine j'empruntais l'ordinateur de ma soeur qui refusait de me passer l'ordi aussi longtemps que pour écrire un chapitre. Alors me voilà, à veiller jusqu'à 01:18 du matin pour vous poster ce chapitre! Je suis pardonnée? . (Au fait, à part pour cette fois, d'ordinaire je suis très régulière pour les chapitres! =D)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre! C'est vraiment super motivant! =D Réponse aux revieweurs qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail à la fin de ce chapitre! ;)

Bonne lecture! ^o^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelles et découvertes<strong>_

Harry Potter papillona des yeux. Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa tout en se frottant les yeux, et se laissa le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il devait être six heures du matin. Son regard fut attiré par la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses volets. Alors seulement il remarqua le bruit, bruit qui l'avait sans aucun doute sortit des limbes. Le bruit que fait une foule, lorsque tout le monde parle et crie en même temps.

Intrigué, le jeune homme repoussa ses draps et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit les volets qui pivotèrent sur leurs gonds dans un grincement. Dehors, une foule de personnes étaient massées autour du panneau d'affichage de la grande place. Harry fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être assez important pour amener la population à un tel état d'excitation? Le brun pencha la tête en avant, et observa attentivement la foule. Ils étaient tous massés autour d'une seule affiche, qui était d'un blanc nacré. Le contour de l'affiche était d'un bel or royal. Ce qui voulait dire que l'annonce avait été donnée par la Reine en personne, ou par quelqu'un d'autre de la famille royale. De plus en plus étrange... Un éclair roux passa soudain dans le champ de vision de Harry. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour :

-Ron! cria-t-il.

Le dénommé Ron releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, et apperçut son ami à la fenêtre.

-Bonjour, Harry! lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

Le rouquin hésita.

-Euh... Je peux entrer? On sera plus au calme...

Harry lui fit signe d'entrer, puis sans attendre il referma ses volets. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans l'escalier, quelque peu préoccupé par ce qui se passait. Une annonce de la famille royale, Ron qui doit la lui expliquer à l'écart... Le brun pénétra dans la cuisine, où il rencontra un Sirius à moitié endormi. Cette vision assez comique le tira de ses pensées. Son parrain sourit en le voyant approcher :

-Harry! Bien dormi?

-Oui. Mais les autres dehors m'ont réveillés.

-Ah. Attrappe une chaussure, et lance dans le tas. Tu devrais bien toucher quelqu'un, nombreux comme ils sont, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry sourit. Sirius Black, âgé de quarante et un an, était le meilleur ami de ses parents et aussi son parrain. Lily Potter, la mère de Harry, était morte à l'accouchement de son fils. Son mari James Potter était mort peu après, consumé par le chagrin. Harry avait donc attérit chez Sirius, qui à vingt-cinq ans à peine se retrouvait avec un enfant dans les bras. Mais l'homme s'était bien débrouillé, et avait réussi à éduquer correctement son filleul. Celui-ci, du haut de ses seize ans, montrait une étrange maturité pour son âge.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Harry. (Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.) J'y vais!

Le jeune homme ignora le regard étonné de son parrain, et il accouru ouvrir à son ami. Il ne fut que légèrement surpris d'ouvrir la porte non seulement à Ron, mais aussi à Hermione. Ces deux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensembles...

Depuis tout petit, Harry se promenait et jouait dans les rues de Londres, fascinantes, surtout pour un enfant. D'abord tout seul, il rencontra vite de nombreuses personnes de son âge. Ron Weasley, un rouquin pas très malin mais adorable; Hermione Granger qui, étant petite, était une miss-je-sais-tout-tête-à-claques, et qui était devenu une miss-je-sais-tout-mais-sympa. Et puis il y avait Luna Lovegood qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, était très lunatique; Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, tous deux de fidèles amis... Ils avaient grandis ensembles, et formaient la famille de Harry, avec Sirius comme père.

-Bonjour Harry, commença Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Nous venons au rapport pour les nouveaux ragots du coin! clama fièrement Ron. Aouch!

Coup de coude dans les côtes. Hermione étant devenue experte, ça devait faire mal...

-Entrez, fit simplement Harry en ignorant son ami qui gémissait en se tenant les côtes.

Il les conduisit à la cuisine, où ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table à manger. Sirius n'était plus là, il devait être sortit... Le brun proposa une boisson à ses amis, qui refusèrent l'offre tous les deux. Un petit silence s'installa, vite romput :

-Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que de si important se passe? demanda Harry. Ron, pourquoi vouloir me le dire en privé?

Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien... Comme tu l'as vu, c'est une annonce de la famille royale en personne.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui, et?

-Et la reine Narcissa est décédée. Apparemment, une maladie la rongeait depuis longtemps et elle n'aurait pas survécu...

-Que.. Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas tout. Le fils de la reine, on ignore son nom, a disparu on ne sait où avec l'un de ses professeurs. Une forte récompense est promise à celui qui le retrouvera, sain et sauf. En attendant, ce sera Lucius Malfoy qui sera le roi.

Hermione baissa la tête :

-Notre reine était sage et juste. Sa mort est vraiment une grande perte. Surtout que, le peu de fois où on a vu Lucius Malfoy en public, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance...

Harry était d'accord avec elle. Tout ça était vraiment préoccupant... Mais quelque chose le turlupinait :

-Ron... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de me dire tout ça en privé.

Son ami s'agita sur sa chaise. Quand il se décida enfin à parler, se fut d'une voix très basse :

-Ecoute Harry, j'ai appris le nom du professeur qui a disparu avec le fils Malfoy. Son nom, c'est Severus Snape.

Cela tira la sonnette d'alarme dans le cerveau du brun. Severus Snape... Un nom que répétait souvent son parrain, car c'était son ancien copain d'école... Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette ancienne amitié se sache, sinon cela ferait porter les soupçons d'un éventuel enlèvement sur Harry et Sirius...

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Sirius plaqua la main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Severus avait disparu...

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas pleuré. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. A la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère et de la trahison de son père, Draco n'avait ni pleuré ni hurlé. Il s'était contenté d'endurer la douleur, encore et encore, et sentir quelque chose se briser en lui. Il s'était enfuit du château en étant à moitié traîné par Severus, et il avait chevauché toute la nuit dans un état second. Mais lors de son réveil le deuxième jour, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Une volonté de fer s'était incrusté dans son coeur, comme un poison. La volonté de tuer. De revenir un jour au palais, de trouver son père et de le tuer. C'est avec cette volonté que le blond trouvait le moyen de se lever le matin, de rester caché dans ce ridicule immeuble dans un quartier pauvre de Londres, en attendant de trouver mieux. Trois jours que Draco se levait, marchait et vivait avec cette indéfectible volonté.

Mais même si Draco avait encore la volonté de vivre, son caractère avait changé. Autrefois, il était aimable, gentil et très attachant, bien qu'il soit quand même au top de l'arrogance et de la mesquinerie. A présent, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne gardant que ses défauts et y ajoutant d'autres encore. D'une humeur constamment sombre, il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, excepté à Severus.

En plus de ce goût amer de trahison que Draco avait dans la bouche, il était également empreint de regrets. Il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à Blaise et à Théo, Severus l'en avait empêché. Bien qu'il comprenne ses raisons -selon lui, sa vie était en danger et il fallait partir rapidement-, il en tenait encore rancune à son professeur. C'est ce qui expliquait que ce matin là, l'héritier Malfoy avait repoussé ses draps et était directement allé dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier, encore endormi, se réveilla en sursaut au bruit que fit la porte ouverte à la volée. Hagard, il vit son élève se tenir droit sur ses jambes et le toiser avec arrogance. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Draco? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre?

Le blond l'ignora royalement et vint s'asseoir avec élégance sur une chaise se tenant non loin de là. Il la fit pivoter, s'assit à califourchon dessus et planta ses yeux aciers dans ceux noirs de Severus.

-Bien, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. A présent, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé _ce soir-là_. Et pas de balivernes, ne cherchez pas à m'épargner.

Severus se tendit immédiatement. Il répondit prudemment :

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit sur cette nuit, Draco. Votre père a assassiné votre mère.

-Lucius.

-Pardon?

Draco expliqua d'une voix anormalement calme:

-Il s'appelle Lucius. Ce n'est pas mon père. Ce n'est pas le roi. C'est Lucius Malfoy.

Severus sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant un tel rejet sortir de la bouche de son protégé. Il aquiesça néanmoins. Draco continua:

-Vous avez ajouté que j'étais le prochain sur la liste.

-Oui, j'ai dit ça, grommela Severus.

Le blond en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Il déclara alors d'une voix grave :

-Ce que je veux savoir exactement, c'est pourquoi Lucius a tué ma mère. Et pourquoi vous pensez que je risque quelque chose, moi aussi. Et je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour découvrir que Lucius avait assassiné ma mère.

Un silence tendu tomba sur la pièce. Severus hésitait à tout lui dire. Il savait bien qu'il en avait le devoir, mais il craignait la réaction de son élève en entendant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui avouer.

_"Ne cherchez pas à m'épargner."_

Cette demande le décida, il inspira un bon coup et commença lentement son récit:

-Ce soir-là, je me promenais dans le château, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais proche des appartements de votre mère, quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Une dispute. Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, mais une certaine phrase m'avait figé sur place.

Il se tut, guettant une réaction de la part de Draco, mais le visage du noble restait impassible. Il poursuivit donc.

-"Je vais te tuer, Narcissa, et ensuite je monterais sur le trône". Voilà ce que j'avais entendu, de la propre bouche de votre p... De la propre bouche de Lucius. Je me suis alors approché discrètement, pour suivre l'échange et, si possible, intervenir. Narcissa était assise dans un large fauteuil en velours, et faisait face à son mari qui se tenait devant le cheminée. Sa Majesté ne paraissait pas du tout inquiète, elle était splendide, comme d'habitude. (Il eut un sourire triste.) "Tue-moi si tu veux, lui avait-elle rétorqué, de toute manière tu ne seras jamais sur le trône. Si jamais je venais à mourir, tout irait à Draco."

Severus se tut un instant, les émotions qui l'avaient assaillit ce soir-là refesaient surface. D'une voix presque éteinte, il continua :

-Le coup de feu est partit si vite que je n'ai rien pu faire. En une seconde, Lucius avait sortit un pistolet déjà armé, il a tiré et la vie a quitté Sa Majesté. J'ai vu, choqué, Lucius se précipiter vers un tiroir dans un bureau et ouvrir une enveloppe frappée du sceau royal. A l'intérieur, il devait sans doute y avoir la lettre officielle affirmant que si la Reine venait à mourir, ce serait à vous de devenir le roi, Draco. Des copies de cette lettre avaient été données à chaque membre du conseil de la Reine. Le seul moyen pour Lucius d'accéder au trône, c'était de vous tuer vous aussi. J'ai fait alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire : m'enfuir avec vous pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

L'homme referma la bouche et s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Draco du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme s'était affalé littéralement sur sa chaise et bien que son visage soit impassible, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas cacher la tristesse et la haine éprouvées. Severus ne dit rien. Il laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin jusqu'au coeur de Draco, et lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit.

**oOo**

Alors que Draco et lui sortaient faire des courses dans les rues de Londres, Severus Snape était plutôt satisfait de lui. Il avait enfin tout dit à Draco à propos de cette nuit maudite, ils avaient trouvé un endroit où loger grâce à un de ces contacts, et pour le moment il se sentait en sécurité. Bien que l'hériter Malfoy ne soit pas d'humeur optimiste, Severus ne doutait pas que les choses allaient s'arranger. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps Draco retrouverait même la joie de vivre qu'il avait avant?

-Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, tenta-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait joyeuse.

Beurk. Etre jovial n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature. Sa voix sonnait fausse. Ce qui était plutôt normal, vu qu'il _était_ faux dans le rôle du gentil compère. Certes, il était plutôt optimiste ces temps-ci, mais pas à ce point. Il se racla la gorge :

-Hum. Bien, Draco, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair.

Le blond le gratifia d'un regard à peine plus intéressé que d'habitude.

-Malgré tous ces drames qui sont survenus, il y a encore de l'espoir, commença quand même Severus. Imaginez que nous trouvions une preuve qui montrerait que Lucius a bien tué votre mère... Vous pourriez alors retrouver votre vie au palais, comme avant!

Draco ricana méchamment -d'ailleurs Severus trouvait que son élève prenait trop cette habitude en ce moment-.

-Mais bien sûr, le railla-t-il. Et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! Honnêtement, Severus, je vous pensait moins naïf que ça!

L'ex-professeur regretta de ne pas avoir une épée à son côté pour inculquer les bonnes manières à ce garçon. Il répliqua d'une voix acide :

-Je suis loin d'être naïf, et vous le savez très bien. Seulement, pour une fois j'aimerais éviter de traîner cette atmosphère maussade autour moi. D'ordinaire j'ai des gens gais qui font le travail à ma place, mais il se trouve que maintenant j'ai pour seul compagnon quelqu'un d'encore plus déprimé que moi par la vie. Alors, si vous pouviez faire des efforts, je n'aurais pas à proférer de telles absurdités comme "Il fait beau"!

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'un air exaspéré. D'ordinaire, Draco aurait rit aux éclats. Aujourd'hui il se contenta d'un léger sourire. Cela n'échappa pas à Severus qui sentit encore une fois son cœur se serrer. Bien qu'il ne montre jamais ses sentiments, il s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit, et il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir.

-Très bien, fit posément le jeune homme blond. Alors venez, Severus, allons dans cette boutique faire des courses dans la bonne humeur!

La boutique en question était une vieille échoppe toute miteuse qui comportait des fruits et légumes corrects. Draco jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à une pomme qui semblait vraiment mal en point selon son point de vue. Le propriétaire de la boutique, un vieil homme à l'œil vif, remarqua le regard dédaigneux du noble. D'une voix très calme, il lui demanda ce que désirait ce monsieur.

-Rien qui ne viendra de cette boutique, lâcha l'héritier Malfoy. (Il lança un regard à Severus.) Partons.

-Attendez, dit l'ex-professeur d'une voix cassante. Il faut bien que nous prenions quelque chose, nous n'avons rien à manger. Alors vous serez prié de ne pas faire le difficile.

Draco lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Le propriétaire, qui avait suivit tout l'échange attentivement, interpella le blond :

-Dis-moi jeune homme, t'as-t-on correctement élevé au moins?

Le jeune homme en question se figea. Lentement, il se retourna, et fixa son regard de glace sur le vieil homme. D'une voix très lente, il articula froidement :

-De un, on ne me tutoies pas. Et mon éducation est sans nul doute bien supérieure à la vôtre, sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de moisir dans cette misérable échoppe.

Le propriétaire de ladite échoppe garda le silence. A la place, il plissa les yeux et dévisagea Draco, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Une main s'abattit violemment sur une surface dure. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et tournèrent leur regard vers Severus qui avait posé une bourse pleine sur le comptoir. D'une voix sans appel, il déclara :

-Nous partons maintenant, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne nous avez jamais vu.

Il avait appuyé sa dernière phrase d'un regard entendu. Puis sans attendre, il attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna vers la sortie en ignorant ses protestations. Une fois dehors, il marcha rapidement dans la direction de l'immeuble où ils logeaient. Le blond pressa le pas pour suivre le rythme de son professeur et l'invectiva :

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Severus? Vous n'aviez pas à me tirer ainsi! Ni à me toucher si familièrement!

-Taisez-vous! siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Draco se tut un instant, le souffle coupé par le choc. Puis il revint à la charge :

-Je vous demande _pardon_? Vous m'avez bien dit de me...

-De vous taire, oui, le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous avez assez aggravé la situation comme cela, alors pour l'amour du Ciel, taisez-vous à présent!

Ils tournèrent au croisement, et tombèrent en face de leur immeuble. Où toute une flopée de garde se tenait devant la porte, en train de questionner des résidents. Draco sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Lucius l'avait trouvé. Il sentit Severus se tendre à côté de lui, puis lui attraper encore une fois le bras et le guider vers une ruelle opposée. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Draco constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte. La respiration de son professeur d'escrime lui parut laborieuse, quand il remarqua que lui aussi respirait tout aussi fort. Il déglutit, puis demanda d'une petite voix :

-Que... Comment nous ont-ils trouvé?

-Grâce à vous et votre foutue bêtise.

Draco cligna des yeux. Entendre son professeur proférer des mots vulgaires était une première.

-Pardon?

-Draco, Draco, se lamenta Severus en secouant la tête.

-Oui? demanda le blond d'un air penaud qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Vous voyez, cette petite voix dans la tête qui recommande la prudence et la discrétion?

-Euh...

-Et bien vous ne l'avez pas!

Draco se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre. Severus abrégea ses souffrances et lui dit d'un ton sec :

-Vous avez vraiment manqué de jugement, dans la boutique. N'oubliez pas que pour les gens d'ici, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin blond, insolent et dédaigneux! En vous comportant comme vous l'avez fait, en vous comportant comme un noble, vous vous êtes trahi bien trop facilement!

Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant le flot d'injures qui se déversaient à son nom, puis rougit en comprenant à quel point il avait été ridicule à la boutique. Il se maudit intérieurement : s'ils s'étaient fait découvert, c'était entièrement sa faute! Il sentit un poids lui tomber dans le ventre. Il demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Severus... Nous ne pouvons pas revenir à notre ancien logement, hein?

L'homme soupira.

-Hélas, non. Il faudra s'en sortir sans le peu d'affaires que nous avions déjà.

-Mais... Qu'allons-nous devenir?

Severus le regarda d'un air grave :

-Je l'ignore, Draco. Mais je vais tenter d'arranger les choses. Je vous le promets. Je dois bien ça à votre mère.

**oOo**

Assis devant son bureau, Severus se frotta les yeux. Il était très tard, mais la perspective qu'il leur fallait un nouveau logement rapidement l'empêchait de dormir. Ce soir-là, il avait réussi à trouver une de ses anciennes connaissances et lui avait demandé l'asile. Mais son ami avait été très clair là-dessus. Juste pour ce soir, sinon il risquait de se faire arrêter, ou pire... Severus frissona. Demain matin, aux premières heures, ils seraient de nouveau sans domicile. Il coula un regard vers Draco qui dormait dans un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ainsi endormi, il paraissait appaisé, sans cette perpétuelle lueur de tristesse et de haine qui le poursuivait depuis _cette nuit_. En regardant ce jeune homme dormir, l'ancien professeur savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour protéger ce petit. Ce serait son dernier hommage à Narcissa, veiller sur son fils jusqu'à la fin. Comme une demande de pardon pour ne pas avoir pu la sauver cette nuit-là.

Une froide détermination s'empara de lui. Il leur fallait un nouveau refuge.

Severus songea alors à _cet homme_. Celui en qui il savait qu'il pouvait placer son entière confiance.

Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Voilà voilà, un chapitre avec pas mal d'informations, fallait pas vous endormir! ;) Reviews? =3

Réponse aux reviews

**Lilas:** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes! La suite est là! ;) Et je suis plutôt régulière pour les chapitres d'ordinaire!

**Surfway:** Merci d'avoir mis la 1ere review! ^^ Et merci aussi de tes encouragements, la suite est là! =D

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	3. Rencontre

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA:** Hum... Bon, là non plus je n'ai pas été tellement rapide.. Vous savez quoi, je vais à chaque fois tenter de faire vite, mais je promets rien, au moins ça va! xD

Bon bon, vous voyez le titre du chapitre, alors je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre... =3

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir! =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rencontre<strong>_

Severus contourna à pas de loup le lit de Draco. A travers les volets, on pouvait voir la lueur rosée qui accompagnait le lever du soleil. Il devait être cinq, six heures à peine. L'ex professeur tourna la poignée de la porte, et déambula discrètement dans la maison. Cinq minutes après, il s'engouffra avec soulagement dans la rue déserte. Il avisa un fiacre non loin et lui fit un signe. Grimpant souplement dans la cabine, il souffla au cocher :

-Direction _British Library_, s'il vous plaît.

En dix minutes, il parvint à sa destination. Il ordonna au cocher de l'attendre, et disparut à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse. La plus grande bibliothèque de Londres et la plus complète, sans oublier l'une des plus réputées du monde. On trouvait ici tous les renseignements qu'on voulait, et plus encore. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il observa la pièce : personne, hormis deux ou trois employés derrière leur comptoir respectif. Un vieil homme au coin qui lisait son journal. Bref, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Lucius ne serait quand même pas allé jusqu'à infiltrer les lieux publics, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

D'un pas assuré, Severus se dirigea vers le service des informations civiles. Une bonne femme montée sur une petite chaise en bois le regarda avec un air malveillant. Il lui demanda, en essayant de cacher autant que possible son mépris :

-Bonjour, madame. Je recherche une adresse, s'il vous plaît.

-A quel nom? grommela la dame.

-Sirius Black.

Il attendit patiemment, pendant que la bonne femme se retournait vers ses registres. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle sortit une fiche d'un dossier. D'une voix neutre, elle déclara :

-Sirius Black. 219b, Leicester Square.

L'homme haussa les sourcils. Le quartier de Soho? Sirius lui avait caché cela... Il haussa les épaules : tel qu'il connaissait l'homme, ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, en fait. Il avait toujours eu un côté excentrique... Il remercia poliment l'employée pour son travail, et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il poussait le battant de la porte, il s'arrêta net. Il sentait comme un regard braqué sur lui. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face, son regard rencontra celui du vieil homme qui lisait son journal. La personne le fixait avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, comme... De la malice. Mais de la malice malsaine. Severus frissona. Il pressa le pas.

Il s'empressa de rentrer dans le fiacre qui l'attendait, et demanda à ce qu'on le ramène chez lui. La rencontre avec ce vieillard l'avait rendu nerveux. Il fixa chaque passant, chaque cheval, alors que la voiture l'emmenait loin du centre de Londres. Au bout d'un moment, Severus se détendit. Qui que soit cet homme, il ne paraissait pas l'avoir suivi. Et puis il y avait toujours un point positif. Quand il verrait Draco, il aurait un chemin à lui indiquer. Un chemin à destination du 219b, Leicester Square.

Bien sûr, maintenant le tout était de convaincre Son Altesse Sérénissime de se faire héberger par un Black.

**oOo**

-Hors. De. Question.

Severus soupira. Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'il tentait de convaincre le jeune imbécile qui lui tenait lieu de "compagnon de route" , et pour le moment sans résultat. Cette tête de mule semblait éprouver un plaisir indescriptible à le contrarier. Il inspira un bon coup, puis déclara d'une voix posée :

-Allons, Draco... Vous ne pouvez pas rejeter ainsi un hébergement et une sécurité assurés. Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça! Nous avons besoin d'alliés. Rester seuls et livrés à nous-même en plein Londres serait du suicide.

-Eh bien quittons la ville, cracha l'héritier Malfoy.

-Sauf que si vous voulez garder un oeil sur Lucius, _Votre Altesse_, il vaut mieux rester dans les parages. La meilleure cachette est celle juste sous le nez de l'ennemi, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

Draco se renfrogna : il savait que son professeur avait raison. Mais en même temps...

-Je refuse tout contact avec ma famille. Et vous voulez qu'on vive pendant une durée indéterminée chez Sirius _Black_?

Severus soupira, excédé :

-Ecoutez, Votre Altesse. Sirius est le seul homme en qui j'ai entièrement confiance -mis à part vous, bien sûr. Et ce n'est que votre oncle éloigné! On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, niveau consanguinité!

Le jeune homme blond fit les cent pas dans la chambre, le front plissé. Puis il s'assit sur une chaise comme si c'était un trône, et d'une voix implacable, il déclara :

-Professeur Snape. Severus. D'abord, je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler "Votre Altesse". Vous le savez très bien, aussi je vous prierais de cesser ce jeu puéril auquel vous jouez afin de m'irriter. Ensuite, bien que j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi, là je ne peux pas accepter. Je refuse de vivre chez un Black! Est-ce clair? Je n'irais jamais, au grand _jamais_, vivre là-bas!

**oOo**

Draco observa, morose, le paysage défiler derrière la vitre du fiacre qui les conduisait dans le quartier de Soho. Il tentait d'ignorer tant bien que mal le sourire narquois et légèrement sadique de son ex-professeur d'escrime. Ce que cet homme pouvait être irritant! Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne le dirait pour rien au monde, il admirait Snape. Pour l'aider à s'enfuir, il avait abandonné son titre, son avenir, sa vie... Draco savait qu'il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

-Severus..., commença-t-il pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la cabine.

-Hum?

-Ce Sirius... Comment est-il?

Severus cligna des yeux.

-Allons, ne l'avez-vous jamais vu? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si, mais j'étais encore un enfant. J'avoue ne pas tellement m'en souvenir... Et puis, par la suite, il s'est brouillé avec ma famille et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Severus resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commença ensuite d'une voix lointaine :

-Sirius...est original. Oui, je pense que c'est le terme qui lui conviendrait le mieux. En fait, c'est une personnalité compliquée. Il a toujours été d'un tempérament gai, parfois tellement gai qu'il en devient irritant... Hum.

La voix de son professeur se fit plus grave, et Draco l'écouta avec une attention redoublée.

-Sirius ne s'est jamais entendu avec ses parents. Il ne voudrait sans doute pas que j'en parle, mais c'est un sujet sensible pour lui : aussi, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas l'aborder en sa présence. En revanche, il a eut une enfance je pense heureuse, entouré de ses _amis_.

Draco ne manqua pas de relever le ton aigre de Severus à ces derniers mots. Aurait-il eu un différent avec les amis de Sirius Black? Il décida de laisser cette question de côté. Snape termina par un simple :

-C'est un type bien. Je pense que vous devriez l'apprécier.

L'héritier Malfoy se rejeta en arrière sur sa banquette, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin du trajet, perdu dans ses pensées.

**oOo**

Le 219b, Leicester Square était une maison assez confortable, bien qu'un peu délabrée. Enfin, "confortable"... Pour un noble, plus particulièrement un prince héritier qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un véritable palais, le mot "confortable" était vraiment relatif. Non, en réalité, Draco trouva cette maison hideuse, minuscule, et tout en elle reflétait la pauvreté. Bien que Soho ne soit pas ce qu'on puisse appeler un quartier pauvre. Comme dit plus tôt, tout cela est du point de vue d'un riche héritier. Surmontant sa répulsion, le blond emboita la pas de Severus, et ils sonnèrent à la porte.

Draco était nerveux. Après de nombreuses années, il allait revoir son oncle éloigné. Aussi, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit son ventre se nouer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt bel homme, apparut sur le seuil. Des cheveux noirs mi-longs entouraient un visage aux traits fins. Sirius Black avait l'oeil pétillant, et semblait en pleine forme. Pourtant, sa réaction lorsqu'il les vit arriver fut surprenante : il pâlit à vue d'oeil, et fixa son regard sur Snape. D'une voix tremblante, il murmura :

-Severus? C'est vraiment toi?

A ces mots, Draco comprit que son professeur n'avait pas pris la peine d'avertir le Black de leur arrivée. Notant le tutoiement, il observa son oncle s'avancer lentement, et prendre son professeur dans ses bras. Severus sembla gêné, mais le laissa faire. Draco put attraper quelques bribes de conversations au vol :

-Tu es vivant... maladie... fuite...

Il comprit sans trop de difficultés qu'ils parlaient de sa fuite avec Snape, et de l'assassinat de sa mère. A cette dernière pensée, il ressentit une fois de plus le vide béant qui avait pris la place d'un ancien bonheur dans son coeur. Il s'empressa de penser à autre chose. Ce qui ne fut pas compliqué, étant donné que Sirius les invita à entrer après un regard appuyé en direction de Draco.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était simple, mais il s'en dégageait une impression de chaleur et de convivialité. L'oeil exercé de Draco remarqua quelques touches qui marquaient la situation financière finalement pas si catastrophique de Sirius : des tableaux de qualité, des meubles en bois verni...

L'homme les conduisit dans ce qu'il supposait être la salle à manger, et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Docile, le blond prit place sur une chaise, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de noter la texture rugueuse de la nappe, si différente de la soie à laquelle il était habitué. Soudain, il prit conscience du silence qui régnait sur la table. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Sirius qui le transperçait de part en part. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, soutenant froidement le regard de l'homme. Un Malfoy ne détourne jamais les yeux.

-Draco Malfoy, lâcha alors Sirius. Tu as bien grandi.

Draco cilla, ne s'attendant pas à une phrase aussi banale comme salut après de si longues années. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Mais alors qu'il venait de reprendre contenance, son oncle parla de nouveau, chaque mot sonnant comme un coup de poing :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

_"Toutes mes condoléances_". Une formule qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et en cet instant, il la haïssait de tout son être. Car elle signifiait trop de choses, bien trop de choses infiniment lourdes à porter pour lui. Cette phrase le pénétra et heurta ce vide qui remplissait désormais son coeur.

Draco plissa les yeux, étrangement calme. Severus sentit le danger et relança la conversation :

-Sirius... Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai avec moi Son Altesse Sérénissime Draco Malfoy. (Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé.) Nous sommes en pleine cavale, et nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr à Londres.

Sirius se taisait, le regard toujours fixé sur Draco qui se sentait irrité à la longue. Enfin, le Black se tourna vers Severus et dit d'une voix douce :

-Hum? Oh, vous cherchez un logement? Et bien je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien. Tu devrais éviter de tourner autour du pot, Sev'. Ce n'est pas ton style. Toi, tu es plus du genre "je-te-casse-et-je-m'en-fous".

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un gentil ricanement et d'un mouvement de doigts pour mimer les guillemets. Draco décida à cet instant que, malgré son vocabulaire un peu trop vulgaire, il pourrait apprécier Sirius. Ce dernier abattit son poing sur la table en tonnant :

-Bienvenue chez moi! Ma demeure sera la vôtre autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez.

Le jeune homme blond observa du coin de l'oeil Severus se détendre sur sa chaise.

-Bien, bien, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier. Merci infiniment, Sirius, tu nous ôtes une fameuse épine du pied. La police t'a-t-elle déjà interpellé?

-Tu veux dire, suite à...votre "disparition"? Oui. Et comme je vous croyais vraiment disparus, je peux te dire que mon expression inquiète était parfaitement crédible. Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt.

-Voilà qui est parfait, soupira le professeur avec soulagement. Tu es sûr que nous ne te poserons aucun problème?

A cet instant, Sirius se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Draco se redressa, intrigué. Il écouta attentivement alors que son oncle faisait part de son malaise :

-Hum... En fait, il se trouve que je ne vis pas seul. J'ai mon filleul Harry avec moi...

-Ho. Harry _Potter_, je présume? commenta Severus d'un ton amer.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Qui que soit cet Harry Potter, son professeur ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur.

-Toujours pas mort, celui-là?

Hum. Non, effectivement, Severus ne portait _vraiment pas _cet Harry Potter dans son coeur. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Sirius lui décocher un coup de coude.

-Non il n'est pas mort, il va très bien, merci, grommela le Black. Et je voulais vous demander de bien vouloir garder votre identité secrète vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne tiens pas à le mêler à toute cette folie.

-De toute manière, on ne comptait pas le mettre dans la confidence, à la base...

-Severus! Peut-être n'aimais-tu pas James, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour juger Harry avant même de l'avoir vu! Cesse de faire l'enfant!

-Pfeu.

Draco souriait franchement, à présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sourit comme cela, depuis sa fuite en fait. Sirius se racla la gorge.

-Bien. Ce que je voulais vous demander, c'est si vous accepteriez de prendre des noms d'emprunts. Car il est évident que si vous débarquez en vous présentant comme Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape, ça ne le fera pas.

-Effectivement, "ça ne le fera pas".

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que Draco parlait. Sirius fixa aussitôt son attention sur lui, comme s'il analysait le son de sa voix.

-Donnez-moi le nom que vous voudrez, continua le bond. Mais je garde mon prénom.

_Draco_. C'était sa mère qui lui avait choisi ce prénom. Sirius hocha la tête.

-Très bien, Draco Smith.

Fidèle à lui-même, Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil méprisant et lâcha :

-Smith? Banal. Trop banal. Tout le contraire de moi, en fait. J'ai une autre idée...

Sirius et Severus écoutèrent attentivement, et approuvèrent. Puis, Draco braqua son regard sur son professeur. Ce dernier sentit que cela allait mal tourner pour lui au regard du jeune homme.

-Severus? fit Draco d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Hum..?

-Vos cheveux vont poser problème. Des annonces avec votre portrait ont dûes être affichées de partout.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Comprenant alors où voulait en venir son élève, il écarquilla les yeux :

-Quoi, vous voudirez que...? Non! Je refuse!

-Severus, c'est un ordre. Et vous vous devez d'obéir à mes ordres, il me semble, non? chantonna presque Draco.

En lui-même, le blond frissona : c'est fou ce qu'il était devenu plus sadique encore que d'habitude, ces temps-ci!

**oOo**

Harry se sentait épuisé. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. D'abord, la mort soudaine de Sa Majesté la Reine, et puis la disparition de l'ami de son parrain, Snape quelque chose... Le brun soupira, s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione sur un tonneau.

Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse, lieu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre pour point de rencontre, Harry et son groupe d'amis. Ron les rejoints et s'installa près d'Hermione. Seamus bavardait avec Neville, adossés à un mur en face. Le regard inquiet et le front plissé d'Harry n'échappèrent ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Le rouquin donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son ami, et lui lança :

-Hey, arrête de t'en faire! Il n'y a aucune raison que la police vous soupçonne, et puis après tout vous n'avez rien fait, donc pas de problème!

-Il a raison, tu sais, continua Hermione. Et puis, si j'étais à la place de ce Malfoy et de ce Snape, je serais déjà loin de Londres. Les recherches au sein de la capitale n'auront bientôt plus lieu d'être.

Harry sourit. Ces paroles rassurantes lui avaient un peu remonté le moral. Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision lui fit lever la tête. Seamus s'avançait vers eux, l'air mécontent. Il fronça les sourcils : lui et l'Irlandais avaient des différents ces temps-ci, et vu la tête de Seamus, ça ne paraissait pas être près de s'arranger.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Seamus? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Ce qu'il y a? Il y a que ça fait vingt putain de minutes qu'on poireaute! cracha Seamus avec humeur. Luna va se décider à pointer le bout de son nez, ou quoi?

Harry se redressa. Lui et Seamus se fusillaient du regard, la tension palpable. D'une voix basse et calme, Harry dit :

-De un, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir, personne ne t'en empêche. Et de deux, on est un groupe. On se doit d'attendre chacun de ses membres, point. Est-ce clair?

Seamus se passa la main dans les cheveux en grommelant. Il recula néanmoins et retourna se réfugier près du mur. Harry se rassit, évitant de croiser le regard de ses amis. Il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'autorité, mais parfois elles étaient nécessaires. C'était lui le plus habile, le cerveau du groupe, pour que ce dernier continue de marcher il était nécessaire d'asseoir son autorité.

Le brun se caressa le menton, soudain songeur : ils formaient une toute petite communauté, dont le but était de faire en sorte que même les enfants de milieux moins aisés puisse recevoir une éducation convenable. Pour cela, ils volaient des livres, des pinceaux, parfois même de la nourriture. Néanmoins, leur champ d'action restait ridicule : la Reine Narcissa faisait des merveilles avec le peuple, aussi les personnes en véritable difficulté n'abondaient pas. Mais à présent que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui était sur le trône...

Il espérait que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur lui et les doutes d'Hermione à son égard se révèlent infondés... Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs le détourna de ses préoccupations. Il sourit franchement.

-Luna! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant pour l'accueillir.

Luna Lovegood le gratifia d'une rapide bise sur la joue, et en fit de même pour tout le monde.

-T'es en retard, grommela Seamus.

Mais il sourit néanmoins : il avait toujours apprécié Luna, ce n'était pas un mauvais jour qui allait changer ça. Harry tapa alors dans ses mains, s'attirant l'attention du petit comité qu'ils formaient.

-Bien, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, allons-y. La cible se trouve à l'est de Londres. Tout le monde est prêt?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Luna lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents :

-Harry, aujourd'hui je te conseille de mener une opération express.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon? Pourquoi?

-Juste un pressentiment, comme quoi tu ferais mieux de rentrer vite chez toi ce soir...

Luna se trompait rarement quand elle avait un pressentiment. Harry fronça les sourcils et espéra juste que ce n'était rien de grave...

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard ce soir-là, le brun rentra chez lui un peu anxieux. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer pour que Luna lui demande de rentrer tôt cette fois-ci? Il poussa la porte d'entrée qui pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant.

-C'est moi! lança-t-il tout en pénétrant dans la maison.

Il ôta sa veste et la suspendit au porte-manteau. Des bruits de pas lui répondirent : on descendait de l'étage supérieur. Sirius apparut, l'air penaud. Aussitôt, il craint le pire.

-Sirius? Il se passe quelque chose?

Son parrain se racla la gorge, puis il indiqua de la main l'escalier :

-Harry, nous allons avoir des, euh... _invités _pendant quelques temps. Je te présente Vincent Moreau et son filleul, Draco Moreau. Ce sont des amis qui reviennent tout droit de France. Ils parlent parfaitement l'anglais, je te rassure.

Harry mit du temps à assimiler tout ce que son parrain venait de lui dire. Quand il leva les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux hommes. Le plus âgé - que son oncle avait désigné comme Vincent - devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sirius. Grand, bien bâti, il avait une coupe plutôt courte et élégante. Dans ses cheveux noirs pointaient quelques mèches grises, mais qui ne ternissaient en rien l'élégance quelque peu austère de l'homme. Harry stoppa son inspection du nouveau venu, et il tourna la tête vers un jeune homme blond. Son souffle se stoppa net dans sa gorge.

Il était tout simplement magnifique. Un carrure d'athlète, un peu plus grand que lui, cet ange au corps d'apollon était éblouissant. Les mèches blondes si claires encadraient un visage aux traits fins et séduisants. Et le plus attractif, c'était sans aucun doute ces yeux aciers, brûlants de curiosité, de force... Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis, honteux de reluquer ainsi ce garçon - ou plutôt, le dénommé Draco -, il se ressaisit. Il lui tendit la main et dit d'un ton amical :

-Ahem... Harry Potter. Enchanté de te connaître..Draco.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à droite de l'épaule de Draco. En regardant attentivement, il découvrit une araignée qui se trémoussait et s'apprêtait à se poser sur l'épaule du beau blond. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir, quand soudain l'autre lui répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Bonjour, Potter. Evite les familiarités avec moi, veux-tu?

Puis il inspecta la main qu'on lui offrait et eut un sourire méprisant :

-Et navré, mais j'évite de serrer des mains pleines de crasse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux : ce beau gosse était-il en réalité un sale type pompeux? Il grinça des dents : après tout, il était français, pas la peine de chercher plus loin... Tous des chercheurs de merde, ceux-là!

Le brun ravala l'avertissement qu'il s'apprêtait à dire plus tôt, et au lieu de ça il se contenta de fixer l'araignée qui était désormais sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire mauvais d'Harry. Il suivit son regard, curieux, et tourna la tête à gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il à dire.

Un hurlement strident sortit alors de ses lèvres en voyant l'araignée, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

**oOo**

-Il l'a fait exprès! fulminait toujours Draco.

Severus soupira : ce que son él...filleul pouvait être gamin, parfois! Sans compter qu'un regret l'habitait : il aurait voulu un peu invectiver Draco pour lui avoir coupé les cheveux - bien que, il fallait l'avouer, le résultat lui plaisait -, sauf qu'apparemment ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Mais non, mais non, se contenta-t-il donc de répéter pour le énième fois. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez fait preuve de courtoisie vous non plus, lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai été plus que courtois! Je vais lui faire payer, à ce.. ce.. ce sale vermiceau!

Une fois de plus, Severus soupira. Pour une première impression, ce n'était pas une réussite.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : Ahlalala, pauvre petit Draco traumatisé. xD

Au fait, pour Sev', voilà en gros la tête qu'il a, mais avec des cheveux noirs : http:/www. starok. com/html/photos/more/alan-rickman-31 . jpg

Reviews, pleeeeease! *.* == Ce sont des yeux de petit chaton, pauvre petit chaton, qui veut des commentaires encourageant... Non, ça marche pas? Tant pis... xD

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	4. Présentations délicates

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA:** Hou, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté... En fait, j'ai plus de travail que je pensais! Désolée de ne pas poster plus vite, vraiment! Mais je crois que désormais, attendez-vous à un chapitre par mois... -"

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça encourage! =)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

><p><strong>Présentations délicates<strong>

Draco ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Les évènements d'hier venaient de lui retomber dessus, et il devait avouer que la chute faisait mal. Ce "déménagement". La rencontre délicate avec son oncle, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Et puis ce mec...

_Harry Potter, hein..._

Draco ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, hier. Certes, il était dans ses habitudes de jouer la carte du mec hautain, mais jamais il n'avait été impoli ou mesquin avec quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait. Jamais jusqu'à hier soir. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à ce garçon, avec ses grands yeux verts qui avaient l'air si purs... Son âme semblait immaculée, et un instant le blond l'avait envié. Mais son envie a ensuite été balayée par une attraction fulgurante. Être ainsi attiré d'un seul regard avait boulversé Draco : il avait pris peur, et s'était défendu en blessant Harry.

L'héritier Malfoy se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Il avait sa propre chambre, et il en était reconnaissant. Simple, avec un lit, un bureau et sa chaise, et une armoire. Songeur, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris hier soir, mais pas question de faire la même erreur aujourd'hui : il allait s'excuser pour son comportement, et il se tiendrait par la suite à l'écart du brun. Le coeur de Draco avait été brisé le soir de la mort de sa mère. Jamais plus il ne le donnerait à quelqu'un. Par égard pour Théo, aussi.

Malgré ses résolutions, quelques chose gênait encore Draco. Puis ça lui revint : cette fichue araignée. Cet Harry Potter - aussi mignon soit il - avait limite mis une araignée sur son épaule! Il serra les dents en se rappelant cet outrage.

_Patience, patience... Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, tu t'excuses. Ensuite, tu évites d'être attiré par _cette chose_. Et enfin, tu trouves le moyen de te venger subtilement sans qu'il y ait trop de représailles._

Sur ses bonnes résolutions, le Malfoy se leva en s'étirant, et partit en quête de la salle de bain.

**oOo**

-Harry, mange plus doucement.

L'adolescent de seize ans grogna.

-J'ai faim. Je suis en colère. Et je ne mange _pas _vite.

Sur ce, il enfourna son cinquième oeuf consécutif. Sirius, assis en face de lui, soupira. Il était huit heures du matin. Après avoir déglutit, Harry marmonna :

-Où sont les deux autres?

-Vincent et Draco dorment encore, je pense.

Harry haussa un sourcil : son parrain avait un peu buté sur le nom de Vincent. En même temps, ils avaient de ces noms, ces Français! Des bruits de pas à l'étage lui firent lever les yeux. Peu de temps après, Vincent apparut, descendant les escaliers avec classe. Harry s'efforca d'arborer une mine joyeuse : c'était ce Draco qui s'était mal comporté, pas Vincent! Néanmoins, il ne savait pas quoi, quelque chose le dérangeait chez Vincent... Peut-être son air trop supérieur, et le regard méprisant qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il le regardait...

-Bonjour, Sirius, lança Vincent en coupant Harry dans ses pensées. Bonjour, Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux. _Potter?_ Il sentit une vague de colère - mêlée, il fallait l'avouer, à de l'intimidation - l'envahir, mais c'est calmement qu'il répondit :

-Bonjour, Mr. Moreau. Vous avez bien dormi?

-Très bien, merci.

Il s'installa silencieusement sur une chaise,et entreprit de se couper une tranche de pain. Sirius coupa rapidement le silence :

-Dis-moi, Se..Vincent, tu vas faire visiter Londres à Draco?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, mais dans les prochains jours, peut-être.

L'homme avait parlé froidement, il semblait irrité par quelque chose. Harry fronça les sourcils : maintenant qu'il y pensait, son parrain ne lui avait pas encore vraiment expliqué ce que cet homme et ce blondinet fabriquaient chez eux! Avec un sourire, il se pencha vers Vincent :

-Dites-moi... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Londres?

-Un travail.

-Quoi comme genre de travail? insista-t-il.

-Rien qui pourrait intéresser un adolescent, répliqua Vincent du tac-au-tac. Mais pour votre information, je suis chercheur, j'étudie la vie en Angleterre, le fonctionnement de la société. Sirius étant un ami de longue date, je me suis dit que je pourrais facilement me loger à Londres.

-Exactement, renchérit Sirius.

Harry se rejeta en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Se renfrognant, il grommela :

-Et combien de temps au juste comptez-vous rester ici, monsieur?

-Autant de temps qu'il me faudra pour venir à bout de mes recherches.

Un petit silence gêné s'abattit sur la table. Sirius se racla la gorge, puis demanda à Harry avec un regard appuyé :

-Harry, tu vas chercher Draco s'il-te-plaît? Il faudrait qu'il mange, le petit-déjeuner, c'est important...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Mais il peut très bien se lever tout seu... Ho. (Il venait de comprendre.) Du balais, c'est ça? traduisit-il.

Il se leva brusquement et monta à l'étage, furieux contre son parrain : pourquoi voulait-il qu'il sorte de la pièce? Avec pour tâche d'aller chercher ce sale blondinet, en plus! Il s'adossa au mur en haut des marches de l'escalier. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux indémélables, il soupira. Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment! Avec Lucius Malfoy sur le trône, les choses dans le pays allaient sans doute changer, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que deux frenchy viennent semer le trouble chez lui!

Harry plissa le front : Vincent et son filleul Draco arrivent à Londres, Vincent pour un travail, Draco pour accompagner son parrain. Et ils ne paraissaient pas près de partir. Le plus vieux était hostile avec lui, et le plus jeune était tout bonnement un sale con prétentieux. Bref, il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas de chance. Il abattit un poing rageur contre le mur. Il inspira et expira longuement, lentement, et se força à raisonner clairement.

_Bon. Ces gens sont là pour une durée indéterminée, alors tu as intérêt à bien t'entendre avec eux si tu ne veux pas que ça te pourrisse la vie... Allez, Harry! _

Le brun se redressa, décidé à trouver Draco et à sympathiser avec lui. Il pivota sur lui-même, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Pendant qu'il marchait, il rumina les paroles aimables qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, il inspira un bon coup, toqua et entra. La chambre était déserte. Harry fronça les sourcils : où diable cette sale blonde était-elle passée? Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et quand il fut certain que Draco ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, il referma doucement la porte.

Il y avait du bruit dans la salle d'eau. D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il contempla, pensif, la porte de la salle de bain. A l'intérieur, Draco se lavait. De l'eau devait entourer son corps, des gerbes d'eau le percutaient, se séparant en des milliers de gouttelettes... Avec un soubresaut, Harry se donna une gifle : il n'était pas gay! Pas. Penser. Draco. Quoique, pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait tout à fait être bisexuel, mais ce n'était pas la question. Draco avait beau être magnifique, il avait l'air d'être une parfaite ordure.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Ce blondinet le troublait vraiment... Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un Draco ruisselant, une simple serviette nouillée autour de la taille.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy était très perturbé. A la vérité, il ne savait plus où il en était, mais il préférait oublier tous ses soucis et juste avancer. Dans son esprit se battaient plusieurs émotions. La haine, cette haine envers Lucius. La peur du lendemain. Le trouble, à cause de cette maison où il allait désormais habiter, avec pour compagnie Severus, son "parrain et oncle", Sirius Black, et Harry Potter. De quoi vous donner la migraine.

Il soupira, enfouit une dernière fois son visage dans l'eau qui remplissait la baignoire, puis se leva. Le soudain froid sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit un placard et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce lui fit savoir qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre.

_Super... Je sens que cette journée va être royalement abominable._

Sans plus de cérémonies, il sortit alors dans la salle de bain, en quête de ses habits. Un certain Harry Potter le coupa dans son élan. Aussitôt le blond se sentit déshabiller Harry du regard. Il se gifla mentalement. Pas. Toucher.

En face de lui, Harry virait au rouge pivoine. Ce garçon était tellement innoçent... C'était pitoyable. Le Malfoy s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une pique, quand soudain il se rappela ses bonnes résolutions du matin.

_Ah oui. On s'excuse, on est sympa, et on l'éloigne. Bon... C'est partit._

Dans un geste naturel, il s'appuya à la porte de la salle de bains, et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait sincère :

-Ecoute, Potter... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. J'ai été très immature.

Harry cligna des yeux, visiblement perplexe. Il bafouilla alors :

-Ho... Ce... Ce n'était rien. Mais merci, j'apprécie tes excuses.

Un réplique cinglante était sur le bout de la langue de Draco, mais il se retint. A la place, il lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna en lui lançant :

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser... Il fait plutôt froid.

-Ah, bien sûr.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit du blond. Le sol de la salle de bain était mouillé. Un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière lui confirma qu'Harry portait des chaussettes. Un sourire pervers lui fendit le visage... Il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre. Un cri ne tarda pas à retentir :

-Putain!

Draco s'autorisa un rire sadique, mais resta discret. Bien. L'excuse, c'était fait. La petite vengeance, c'était fait. Maintenant il s'agissait de sympathiser tout en laissant une certaine distance... Sans aucun doute, ce serait la partie la plus difficile.

**oOo**

-L'enculé, il l'a fait exprès! grommela Harry.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il l'ait fait exprès? Tu deviens parano, mon petit. (Il donna une petite tape sur la tête de son filleul.) Et surveille ton langage quand tu es chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudrait gronder! protesta Harry. C'est lui! Ses parents ont dû le rater à la naissance, c'est pas possible... (Une idée l'effleura soudain.) Hé, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il puisse partir comme ça avec son parrain? Ses parents le laissent faire?

- Ҫa ne te regarde pas.

Sirius contempla, impassible, son filleul sursauter à son ton cassant. Il essaya alors de détourner la conversation :

-Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses visiter la ville à Draco. Présente-le à tes amis.

Il stoppa d'un geste Harry qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Pas de discussion. Mets-toi un peu à sa place, enfin! Il vient d'arriver à Londres, il ne connaît personne, et son parrain va être absent pendant la majorité de la journée! Je refuse qu'il passe ses journées tout seul.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais Sirius savait qu'il l'avait touché. Harry se leva et partit à l'étage. Sans doute pour aller chercher Draco. Le Black se détendit, et soupira. Il avait parlé avec Severus. Le nom de Draco n'était enregistré nulle part (on n'inscrivait dans les registres les personnes de la famille royale qu'à partir de dix-huit ans.), et son portrait n'avait jamais été pris. En toute logique, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis pour qu'il sorte dans Londres, du moment qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas trop du palais...

**oOo**

-C'est encore loin?

-Draco, on marche depuis vingt minutes! Tu ne faisais jamais de sport, en France?

L'héritier Malfoy renifla avec dédain.

-Pour ta gouverne, je pratique l'escrime, l'équitation, et des arts martiaux. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se fatiguer à marcher à travers des rues, alors qu'il suffirait d'appeler un fiacre.

-Bourgeois de mes deux, grommela Harry.

-Grossier.

-Je t'emmerde.

-_Très_ grossier.

Draco se maudit aussitôt : il était censé être aimable! Mais depuis le matin, on aurait dit que cet abominable brun cherchait la dispute... Décidément, ce type lui sortait par les yeux.

_Joli minois, mais langue de vipère... Oh et puis tant pis! Je vais essayer de le supporter, lui aussi, et ce sera tout. Au moins nous n'aurons pas à nous forcer pour rester distants..._

-C'est là.

Cette simple phrase sortit Draco de sa rêverie, et il examina les lieux. Une impasse sombre, des tonneaux qui trainent un peu partout, un petit muret... L'endroit était sale, et Draco fronça le nez. Harry l'attira vers un groupe de jeunes de leur âge, l'empêchant de critiquer les lieux. Il salua tout le monde, puis il se tourna vers Draco et déclara :

-Voici Draco Moreau. Il est arrivé hier avec son oncle et parrain, Vincent Moreau. C'est un _Frenchy_.

S'ensuivit une myriade de visages, certains beaux, d'autres moins, des visages méfiants, d'autres avenants, d'autres encore intrigués... Seules certaines personnes marquèrent Draco.

Ron Weasley. L'illustration parfaite de pourquoi il détestait les roux : déjà, ils étaient roux. Ensuite la plupart du temps ils étaient de parfaits nigauds, des grands bêtas coulants à souhait. Et apparemment, tous ces critères s'étaient rassemblés en la charmante personne de Ronald Weasley.

Luna Lovegood. Tête en l'air, qui s'habille bizarrement, qui a l'air toujours perdue... Bref, très bizarre. Et en même temps, elle semblait tout savoir. Au moment où Draco s'est approché pour serrer sa main, elle l'a regardé droit dans les yeux avec un air infiniment sage, et lui a murmuré de sorte que lui seul l'entende :

-Enchanté de te connaître, DM.

Draco s'était figé. DM. Draco Moreau, mais surtout Draco Malfoy. A l'avenir, il faudrait se méfier de cette fille...

Mais c'est surtout Hermione Granger qui a retenu son attention. Un air vif, elle l'a tout de suite considéré avec méfiance. Derrière cette crinière brune se cachait un cerveau toujours alerte, Draco en était sûr. En sa présence, il devrait faire attention à tout ce qu'il dirait... D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à l'assommer de questions, tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Londres. L'héritier Malfoy répondait d'un air naturel, mais en réalité il pesait chacune de ses paroles.

-Alors comme ça, tu viens de France? commença Hermione d'un air détaché.

-Oui. De Paris, plus précisément.

-Paris? fit un certain Seamus en s'immisçant dans la conversation. C'est génial! C'est comment, là-bas?

Draco prit son temps pour répondre, rassemblant les quelques connaissances qu'on lui avait donné sur cette ville. Bon sang, il aurait dû écouter un peu plus attentivement son précepteur ce jour-là!

-Hum... C'est un très grande et une très belle ville. Pleins d'expositions, des fêtes constantes...

-Tu habitais où précisément?

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Je connaîtrais, moi, lui assura-t-elle. J'adore lire des livres, et ceux français sont réputés.

-Dans le centre-ville, lâcha Draco entre ses dents.

Ils s'aventuraient en terrain dangereux. Notant du coin de l'oeil que Seamus le regardait avec envie, il se tourna vers lui.

-Et toi, Seamus? Finnigan... L'Irlande, hein?

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Draco eut donc droit au discours enthousiaste de Seamus, sous le regard acéré d'Hermione.

**oOo**

Draco pénétra dans sa chambre, éreinté. Ces roturiers s'étaient sentis obligés de lui faire visiter la moitié de Londres en une après-midi. Ce fut donc une désagréable surprise pour le blond de découvrir son professeur confortablement assis sur son lit.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite? grogna Draco.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Mauvaise journée?

-Horrible.

Avec un soupir résigné, il tira une chaise et s'écroula littéralement dessus. Il s'attendait à un véritable interrogatoire, et il ne fut pas déçu.

-Navré pour vous, Draco, dit Severus. A part ça, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui? Personne de suspect ne vous a suivi?

-Non.

-Les amis?

-Tous des abrutis. Ah... Tous des abrutis, sauf les deux filles. Une certaine Hermione Granger et une Luna Lovegood. Je ne pense pas avoir à craindre quoique ce soit de cette Luna, elle paraît trop... étrange pour découvrir mon identité ou pour la dévoiler aux autres.

Il garda sous silence le fait que Luna savait peut-être déjà qui il était. Mais rien n'était sûr, essayait-il de se persuader. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien avoir dit "DM" pour Draco Moreau...

-C'est de Hermione qu'il faudra se méfier. Elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions, aujourd'hui. Trop de questions, et qui ne donnaient pas l'air d'être anodines.

Severus hocha la tête, pensif.

-Et avec Harry? Pas trop de soucis?

Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas tellement resté avec le brun aujourd'hui.

-Hmm, pas trop, non. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on s'appréciera. Si on arrive un jour à se supporter, ce sera déjà un grand pas.

Le professeur observa son désormais filleul. Si Draco parvenait à s'entendre avec Harry Potter, il ne savait pas s'il s'en réjouirait. Car c'était quand même le fils de James. Bien qu'il se savait égoïste et injuste, Severus ne pouvait pas désirer sincèrement une entente entre Draco et Harry...

**oOo**

-Votre Majesté, toujours rien de nouveau.

Lucius Malfoy avala d'un trait son verre de vin. Il congédia d'un geste le serviteur qui apportait les nouvelles concernant Draco.

-Draco, Draco, murmura le nouveau roi. Où es-tu donc passé? As-tu quitté la ville?

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que son fils s'était enfuit avec Severus Snape. Lucius regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être débarassé de Severus quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais à la vérité, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas à tuer Severus de ses propres mains, bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas s'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait toujours apprécié cet homme. C'était comme pour Draco, il ne pourrait jamais tuer son propre sang.

Une semaine, donc, que les recherches qu'il avait effectué ne donnaient rien. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il lui était venu une idée. Il tira sur une corde, et moins d'une minute plus tard son majordome apparut.

-Sa Majesté m'a appelé?

-Loyd, j'ai besoin d'un petit service.

-Tout ce que Sa Majesté voudra.

Lucius sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous fassiez des préparatifs quelques peu spéciaux : vous avez deux jours. Je veux que tout Londres soit réunit dans deux jours, à midi, devant le palais.

-Bien, Votre Majesté. A quelle ocassion, si je puis me permettre?

-Oh, une bagatelle.

L'homme se rendit sur son balcon, le vent frais du soir faisant voler ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire malsain alors qu'il déclarait :

-J'enterre ma femme.

Puis plus bas, parlant pour lui-même :

-Je suppose que tu ne rateras pas un tel évènement, n'est-ce pas? Viens à moi, Draco...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> MOUAHAHA! LOU-CIOUS fait un enterrement! 8D

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu, ou au contraire déçu? Des remarques? Laissez une review! (Pour les non-inscrits, laissez votre adresse mail si vous voulez une réponse!)

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	5. Enterrement chaotique

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA:** Hey! J'ai pas mis tellement de temps, cette fois! Quoi, trois semaines? Hoho, je m'améliore! xD

En fait, c'est les reviews qui m'ont motivée sur ce coup-là. Sinon, je crois que vous auriez eu ce chapitre dans une semaine! x) Alors, un grand merci à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de mettre des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! =D

Bon. Pas mal de questions m'ont été posées, j'y ai répondu, et celles qui n'ont pas reçu de réponses la trouveront dans ce chapitre... Alors bonne lecture! ^o^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enterrement chaotique<strong>_

-Il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce Draco.

-Hein? fit Harry en relevant la tête de son livre.

Hermione et lui se trouvaient chez Sirius, dans le salon. La jeune fille soupira en voyant l'air perplexe de son ami.

-Suis-je donc la seule à trouver ça louche? Un homme de quarante ans débarque du jour au lendemain chez toi, accompagné d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Ils disent venir de France, mais Draco n'a pas l'air de tellement s'y connaître, et il n'est même pas capable de dire avec exactitude où est-ce qu'il habite! Et ses parents? Où sont-ils?

Harry se renfrogna.

-Comme me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer mon parrain, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Son commentaire arrêta Hermione un moment, compatissante. Harry lui avait dit que Sirius lui avait répondu un peu sèchement à ce sujet. Elle l'avait consolé en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien grave, mais en réalité la soudaine réserve de Sirius n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité et la confortait dans sa méfiance. D'ordinaire, le Black était un horrible curieux, et il n'avait aucune honte à interroger tout le monde sur leur vie privée. Et maintenant, il était devenu un puriste?

Hermione secoua la tête. Evidemment, seule elle avait vu quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Mais tant pis. Peu importait le fait qu'elle soit seule sur ce coup-là, mais elle saurait exactement qui était ce Draco et ce Vincent Moreau. D'ailleurs, elle avait vu Vincent. Aucune ressemblance avec Draco. D'accord, ce n'était pas forcément obligé qu'il soit le clône du blond, mais c'était tout de même son oncle! Un semblant d'air de famille était obligé! Elle soupira.

-Bon, Harry, je vais y aller. Il se fait tard.

-Tu rentres déjà? s'étonna le brun. Il n'est même pas dix-huit heures!

-Je suis fatiguée.

La jeune fille sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui étreindre le coeur en proférant ce mensonge, puis elle se dit que c'était pour la bonne cause. De toute manière, si elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, il allait lui demander pourquoi. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas lui répondre qu'elle allait fouiller les archives, savoir si il y avait bien un Draco Moreau et un Vincent Moreau qui avaient débarqué à Londres récemment. Peut-être était elle parano. Il n'empêchait que son instinct lui soufflait que Draco n'était pas celui qu'il disait être. Et foi d'Hermione Granger, son instinct ne la trompait jamais!

C'est donc très déterminée que la jeune fille sortit de la maison de Harry, avec pour destination la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre.

**oOo**

Draco fut tiré de son sommeil brutalement. Un cauchemar. Encore. Et toujours le même, en plus. Il assistait, impuissant, à la mort de sa mère, puis son père se tournait vers lui, crachait avec dégoût avant de poser le canon de son arme sur sa tempe... L'héritier Malfoy secoua la tête, chassant les visions cauchemardesques. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule au-dessus de son lit lui fit savoir qu'il était huit heures. Temps de se lever, donc. Dans un soupir, il attrapa des vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ce n'est qu'une fois lavé, habillé, rasé et parfaitement coiffé qu'il se décida à descendre en bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sirius et Severus étaient déjà en bas. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda alors qu'il s'installait :

-Où est le petit Potter?

-_Harry_ est sortit voir ses amis, répliqua Sirius. Il revient ce soir. Ecoute, Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon neveu que je vais te laisser insulter mon filleul! Il s'appelle Har-ry.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel; à la place, il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire moqueur. Sirius grogna en le voyant faire.

-Sev', sérieux, aide-moi! Ton monstre de filleul refuse de m'écouter.

-Je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui, fit tranquillement Severus, alors tu crois que _toi, _tu pourrais en avoir? Laisse tomber, ça ira plus vite.

Sirius grommela pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis laissa tomber comme lui avait suggéré Severus. Draco beurrait d'un air innoçent ses tartines, quand soudain le Black demanda à son parrain :

-Dis-moi, Sev'... Où étais-tu passé, hier soir? Tu es rentré très tard. Plus tard que d'habitude, j'entends.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vu son parrain de toute la soirée. Il se tourna alors vers lui, attendant sa réponse. Severus reposa tranquillement sa tasse et eut un sourire mystérieux :

-Ho, juste une petite démarche administrative à faire. J'étais à la bibliothèque.

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique. La bibliothèque? Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à creuser un peu plus ce sujet, un soudain brouhaha éclata à l'extérieur. Les gens couraient dans les rues, et on entendait une grosse rumeur se répandre là-dehors. Se levant doucement, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte, curieux de découvrir ce qui faisait l'objet d'un tel mouvement.

Dehors, les rues étaient noires de monde. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa sa cape, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à Sirius qui l'appelait, et sortit. Il ne mit pas deux minutes pour arriver à la grande place, et se dirigea rapidement vers le tableau d'affichage, où les gens se ruaient. Au centre, l'avis de recherche pour Severus et lui. Soudain tendu, il regarda la foule, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Une énorme affiche, en noir et or. Le temps sembla se ralentir autour de lui, tandit qu'il lisait encore et encore, que cette phrase résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête.

On enterrait Narcissa Black Malfoy. _On enterrait sa mère._

**oOo**

-Bordel de merde!

-Hermione! cria Ron, horrifié.

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai maaaaarre! continuait la jeune fille, indifférente à ses amis qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Put...

Elle ne put en dire plus. Harry avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et la fixait, ahuri.

-Hum... Hermione? commença-t-il après avoir déglutit. Tu m'expliques pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure tu tournes en rond en hurlant?

Son amie le fixa, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs. Dès qu'il la relacha doucement, elle se mit à vociférer :

-Pourquoi j'hurle? Pourquoi je m'énerve? POURQUOI? Mais parce qu'alors que j'étais sur le point de vérifier si Draco et Vincent étaient bien des Français débarquant à Londres, alors que j'étais _sur le point_... Et bien ils m'ont dit que ce type d'archive était privé. _Privé_! Tu te rends compte? La bibliothèque, c'est public, bande de...

Harry préféra s'éloigner de son amie transformée en furie. Il soupira intérieurement : ainsi, c'est là-bas que Hermione s'était empressée d'aller en sortant de chez lui, hier soir. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas : pourquoi était-elle si persuadée que Draco et Vincent n'étaient pas ce qu'ils disaient être? Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un juron particulièrement violent, et il grimaça. Ron était devenu étrangement pâle. Il accueillit avec soulagement Luna qui arrivait en sautillant, offrant une diversion :

-Ha, Luna, enfin te voilà! Dis-moi, il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour ta montre, c'est pas normal que tu arrives à chaque fois avec vingt minutes de retard...

-Désolée, j'ai été prise par les badauds, dit-elle l'air ailleurs, comme d'habitude.

Hermione sembla soudain se ressaisir, et se jeta sur la blonde :

-"Les badauds"? Quels badauds? J'ai remarqué de l'agitation en venant ici, il s'est passé quelque chose? Au fait, tu savais que la bibliothèque avait désormais une rubrique privée? _Privée_! Où va le monde?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha de Luna pour la saluer. Curieux, il écouta attentivement son amie alors qu'elle répondait :

-Tout Londres ne parle que de ça. La Fée va cotoyer la terre dès demain.

Un ange passa.

-Pardon? lâcha Seamus. Traduction, si possible?

D'abord, personne ne répondit. Puis Harry, qui s'était soudain assombri, murmura :

-C'est demain qu'à lieu l'enterrement de la Reine.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le petit groupe. Tout le monde aimait la reine Narcissa. Bonne, aimante avec le peuple, elle était juste. Sa perte était déplorable. Tandis qu'Harry ruminait et songeait avec amertume à leur nouveau souverain, Luna lui tira la manche, l'obligeant à se baisser pour écouter ce qu'elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Ce soir, après l'opération du jour, sois gentil avec Draco.

Le brun papillona des yeux. Luna appréciait vraiment ce sale blondinet. Il haussa les épaules, mais lui promit quand même de s'en rappeler, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être gentil avec Draco pile ce jour-là. Mais il écarta vite le garçon de ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, la cible était un comte; ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se manquer.

**oOo**

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Harry rentra chez lui complétement vanné. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient failli se faire prendre, il s'en était fallu de peu. Le jeune homme grinça des dents : en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à avoir des millions de gardes, ces bourgeois! Il soupira, puis accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau.

-Je suis rentré!

Le silence répondit à son cri. Il fronça les sourcils. Etrange, normalement tout le monde devait être à la maison... Légèrement inquiet, il fouilla chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée. C'était désert. Un bruit métallique résonna soudain, suivit de plusieurs autres. D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Une porte de derrière était à moitié dissimulée ici, et elle donnait sur une petite impasse. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, non sans avoir attrapé un couteau au préalable... Et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le stupéfia.

Son parrain était sagement installé sur un tonneau, le regard dans le vague et le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Et face à lui se tenaient Vincent et Draco, se livrant à un combat à l'épée acharné. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une force hypnotisante se dégageait des deux hommes. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention du brun, c'était Draco. Sa chemise a moitié ouverte laissait apparaître un torse finement dessiné, et au moindre mouvement on voyait ses muscles se mettre en mouvement avec une facilité déconcertante. De la sueur perlait à son front, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés étaient ébourrifés. Mais le plus fascinant, c'était ses yeux. Deux perles, d'un gris métallique. Harry plongeait littéralement dedans, se délectant de l'expression si sérieuse et en même temps étrangement douloureuse du blond.

Puis l'objet de son attention se mit en mouvement. D'un coup rapide du bras, son épée fusa en direction du torse de Vincent. Harry hoqueta, un instant inquiet qu'il ne blesse l'homme. Mais Vincent esquiva facilement, et para. Face à lui, un véritable ballet se déroulait. Les deux hommes dansaient, gracieux et en même temps si puissants...

-Vous laissez trop d'ouvertures, grogna Vincent. Allons, Draco, faites un effort!

Le blond se contenta de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, et redoubla d'ardeur dans ses attaques. Pendant que Harry s'étonnait du vouvoiement, Vincent s'avança et frappa Draco à l'épaule, du plat de sa lame.

-Je vous ai dit : trop d'ouvertures, cingla l'homme.

-Et moi je vous dit que je vais quand même vous étriper, répliqua le blond du tac au tac.

Le combat continuait, plus rapidement, les adversaires virevoltant de tous les côtés. Le brun ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté planté là, observant chacun des faits et gestes de Draco, admirant intérieurement sa grâce et sa force. Dix minutes? Une heure? Qui s'en souciait? Pourtant, à un moment, le combat cessa. Draco laissa simplement retomber son arme après avoir porté un coup particulièrement violent à Vincent. Il essuya son épée, le regard fier, puis partit sans dire un mot. Harry vit Sirius commencer à l'appeler, mais Vincent l'arrêta d'un geste. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se cacha en attendant le départ des deux hommes, puis il prit la même direction que Draco, curieux. Où pouvait-il être allé aussi tard?

Mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. En tournant au coin, il l'aperçu, chassant des gamins qui en embêtaient un autre.

-Dégagez! hurlait le blond. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à plus petit que vous?

Sans mot dire, trois petits garçons détalèrent, en laissant un gosse tremblant contre le mur. Draco se pencha doucement vers lui et lui dit d'une voix très douce, une voix qui fit frissonner Harry :

-Hé.. Hé, ça va? Ils sont partis. Ils sont partis. Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu as mal quelque part?

Le petit garçon se redressa, laissant apparaître une bouille d'enfant adorable. Il secoua négativement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas blessé. Draco soupira de soulagement, puis le releva :

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, petit. Ce n'est pas prudent de traîner dehors à cette heure de la nuit.

-Je veux ma maman, chuchota le garçon.

Draco se figea à ses mots. D'une voix soudainement cassante, il répliqua :

-Et bien rentre chez toi. (Puis, se radoucissant en voyant l'expression du petit garçon :) Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Elle doit être inquiète pour toi.

Sans se faire prier, l'enfant détala dans la rue. Il se retourna pourtant une fois, et agita une main hésitante vers le blond. Ce dernier leva lui aussi la main, et l'agita doucement. Plaqué contre le mur, Harry avait vu toute la scène.

Draco avait encore la main en l'air. Il la reposa doucement. Ses épaules se baissèrent, et il paru soudain extrèmement las. Il y avait un telle tristesse, une telle douleur sur son visage que Harry sentit son coeur se serrer malgré lui. Pourquoi était-il si triste tout d'un coup?

Il se donna alors une gifle mentale : venait-il de vouloir aller serrer le blond dans ses bras? Ce sale con prétentieux? Mais il avait l'air tellement fragile, à cet instant... Et il se surprit alors à penser que Draco n'était sans doute pas qu'un sale con prétentieux.

_Derrière chaque façade, il y a une véritable personne qui se cache. Tout le monde a une part d'humanité..._

Le coeur lourd, Harry recula et couru pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans la maison, il ne regarda même pas si Sirius et Vincent étaient là. Montant directement dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'air triste de Draco, et de se demander pourquoi cet air si désemparé. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les paroles de Luna? Savait-elle quelque chose sur le blond, que lui ignorait?

Des images de Draco sauvant gentillement le petit garçon le hantaient. Et puis il le revoyait, seul au milieu de la rue... Un orphelin. On aurait dit un orphelin, qui avait perdu sa famille. Et surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait ignorer les réactions qu'entrainaient cette image sur lui. Il s'enserra dans ses bras, tentant de réfréner cette envie de serrer Draco contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le consoler.

-Mon Dieu, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

**oOo**

Draco rentra tard cette nuit. Ereinté, il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta lourdement dans son lit. Après avoir vu ce petit garçon, des milliers de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Entraînant alors des émotions désagréables, des sentiments dont il se serait bien passé. La nostalgie. La douleur. La haine. L'angoisse. Avec un soupir, l'héritier Malfoy se prit la tête entre les mains : il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Et surtout, il refusait de se montrer dans cet état. Alors, il avait marché, marché dans les rues de Londres, évacuant toutes ces émotions en courant, criant, tapant du poing contre un mur. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu. Sa fierté en aurait prit un coup.

La porte claqua. Draco retint un gémissement, alors qu'il se relevait pour faire face à son parrain. Car oui, Severus avait décidé de le prendre officiellement pour filleul, au grand plaisir de celui-ci, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais.

-Que me voulez-vous encore? grogna le blond.

-Demain on enterre votre mère, répondit Severus, comme toujours très direct.

Draco se tendit, alors qu'une pointe de douleur lui traversait le coeur.

-Je sais. Et?

Severus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si vous ne voulez pas y aller, on peut tout à fait rester à la mai...

-Je veux y aller, le coupa aussitôt Draco.

-Êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir le supporter? répliqua l'ex-professeur. Un enterrement, ce n'est pas de la rigolade...

-Je le sais très bien!

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Draco... (La voix se fit plus douce, compatissante.) Un enterrement est quelque chose de définitif. Voir le cercueil de votre mère, réaliser soudain que vous ne la verrez plus jamais... Êtes-vous _certain _que vous saurez y faire face?

A côté de lui, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. En voyant l'affiche ce matin, il avait eu l'impression de réaliser pour la première fois que sa mère était morte. Morte. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait lorsqu'il verrait le cercueil... Severus continua, le tirant de ses douloureuses pensées :

-Sans compter qu'on ne peut écarter l'hyptothèse que Lucius fasse cela dans le seul but de vous attirer... Vous aurez conscience que des milliers de gens seront présents, n'est-ce pas? Il faudra être très prudent. Vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher du cercueil...

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Severus le fixa un moment, puis soupira. Le message était clair : dehors. Il se leva. Mais alors qu'il sortait, le blond dit simplement :

-J'irai.

Et il claqua la porte.

**oOo**

C'était noir de monde. Draco ignorait combien de personnes s'étaient rassemblées en ce jour pour l'enterrement de sa mère, mais il ne s'étonnerait pas si on lui disait que toute l'Angleterre était réunie devant le palais. D'ailleurs, il avait entendu dire que l'enterrement avait été programmé seulement deux jours avant. Il ricana. C'était bien le genre de son p..de Lucius! Demander l'impossible à ses serviteurs, et s'amuser à les voir courir partout pour exécuter ses ordres! Il secoua la tête, chassant le visage de cet homme de son esprit.

En faisant ce geste, il croisa le regard d'Harry, qui s'empressa de se détourner. Il fronça les sourcils : depuis hier soir, Harry était bizarre. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter, et le regardait par en-dessous... Le blond haussa les épaules : ça n'était pas plus mal. Si Potty l'évitait, cela lui permettrait de plus facilement ignorer l'attirance qu'il avait pour le brun. Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision lui fit tourner la tête. Severus, flanqué de Sirius, se dirigeait droit vers lui et se plaçait à son côté. Sans desserrer les dents, il lui demanda :

-Tout va bien?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou!

-Je vais très bien, merci, répliqua-t-il séchement. On enterre ma mère, et alors? Je n'ai besoin ni de votre pitié, ni de votre compassion.

Sur ce, il se retourna, près à s'éloigner quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione Granger.

-Ho, lâcha-t-il.

-Bonjour, Draco, fit Granger en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Salut, Granger, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire crispé. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Trop belle pour un enterrement, même. Mais tu dois probablement t'en ficher?

L'héritier Malfoy cligna des yeux :

-M'en ficher? Mais... Me ficher de quoi?

Granger plongea son regard dans le sien.

-De l'enterrement de Narcissa Malfoy. Après tout, tu es français non? La politique de ce pays doit te passer par-dessus la tête.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sentant la colère lui embuer l'esprit. Mais il se retint _in extremis. _Il plissa les yeux, méfiant : elle le testait. Depuis le début, elle avait sentit quelque chose de louche à son sujet, et à présent elle le testait. Il se composa donc un masque indifférent mais quelque peu outré.

-Tu m'offenses, répondit-il d'un air naturel. D'accord, la mort d'un de vos souverains ne me concerne pas directement, mais ça reste une mort! Je ne peux pas tout simplement être indifférent.

La jeune fille le fixa un long moment. Draco soutint son regard, inflexible. Finalement, un concert de trompettes les interrompit dans leur duel de regard. Alors qu'ils se tournaient vers l'estrade placée pour cette occasion devant les portes du palais, leur regard s'accrocha sur un homme. Lucius Malfoy.

Leur nouveau roi s'avançait, un air triste et déchiré sur le visage, mais gardant néanmoins la tête haute et le regard fier. Un parfait comédien. Aussitôt, Draco sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Il ne vit pas le regard qu'Hermione avait sur lui, le dévisageant. Inconsciemment, le blond s'avança, jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau à la hauteur de Severus. C'était avec son professeur, son parrain, son sauveur qu'il voulait affronter leur ennemi commun. Lorsque ce dernier arriva en haut de l'estrade, une clameur de la foule rententit. Severus et Draco restèrent muets. Pour rien au monde ils n'acclameraient cette ordure, même pas pour préserver les apparences.

Lucius leva les bras, et la foule se tut aussitôt. D'une voix claire et forte, l'homme commença :

-Mes amis... Mes frères... Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur d'être là aujourd'hui. Car oui, aujourd'hui, nous allons dire adieu à une reine, une femme formidable, une épouse parfaite...

Des sanglots résonnèrent dans le silence.

-La perte de Narcissa a été pour moi... Quelque chose de tout bonnement horrible. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser...

La voix de Lucius se brisa. Draco serra les poings : quelle comédie! Il était un vrai manipulateur, sachant comment s'attirer la sympathie de la population. Des journalistes étaient pressées autour de l'estrade, le calepin ouvert et le crayon prêt, notant chaque phrase qui sortait de la bouche du souverain. Une jeune femme décida alors de poser sa question, interrompant avec audace le discours :

-Votre Majesté, et pour votre fils? Où est-il?

Le regard glacial de Lucius se posa sur la femme. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais Draco n'était pas dupe : au léger contractement de sa mâchoire, il comprit que la femme avait de la chance qu'ils soient en public, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Entraînés par la femme qui avait ouvert le bal aux questions, les journalistes parlèrent tous en même temps :

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de nous donner le nom de votre enfant?

-Que pensez-vous de la disparition du professeur Snape avec votre fils?

Lucius coupa court aux questions d'un geste. Il leva fièrement la tête et balaya la foule de son regard glacé. Draco se tendit. Il pressentait quelque chose de mauvais... Le père Malfoy déclara, la voix claire et sûre :

-Aujourd'hui est un jour dédié à ma femme. Vous êtes priés de ne pas interférer durant mon temps de parole. Mais je vais quand même vous répondre.

Tous se tendirent, suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir le nom de mon fils. Mes hommes le savent, c'est suffisant. Quant à Snape...

Draco glissa un regard vers son parrain. Il fut choqué de trouver sur le visage habituellement impassible de Severus une expression blessée.

-Nous avons une hypothèse, continuait Lucius. Ma femme est morte suite à une maladie qui la rongeait depuis longtemps, vous le savez. Mais nous avons pensé... Que peut-être Snape a accéléré le processus de la maladie, ce qui expliquerait sa fuite. Et dans sa folie, il aurait emporté mon fils avec lui.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis ce fut l'explosion : les journalistes bombardaient leur souverain de questions, et des rumeurs montaient de la foule. Les avis étaient partagés : certains protestaient, d'autres se lamentaient, d'autres insultaient Snape et souhaitaient qu'il meure, où qu'il soit.

Mais Draco ne prêtait aucune attention à tout ça. Il voyait rouge. Comment cet ordure osait-il accuser ainsi Severus? Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour sa mère, qui avait toujours été fidèle? Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond était en train de fendre la foule, aveuglé par sa rage. Peu lui importait d'être découvert. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était effacer ce sourire suffisant sur le visage de Lucius. Dans un geste brusque, Draco sortit son pistolet de sous sa cape. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il s'apprêtait à tirer, quand soudain des mains l'entraînèrent dans une ruelle adjacente à la grande place.

Il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur, et sa tête rebondit contre le marbre avec un bruit sourd.

-A quoi jouez-vous? siffla Severus, rouge de colère.

Draco marqua un temps, l'esprit encore flou. Une fois les idées claires, il répliqua avec la même hargne :

-Je tire sur la plus horrible personne sur Terre, ça ne se voit pas?

-Imbécile!

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Ils étaient absolument pareils, songea alors Draco. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait lire la même haine, la même tristesse... Le blond se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher. Ni de m'insulter.

La bouche de Severus se tordit en un rictus moqueur.

-Oh, excusez-moi, votre Majesté, fit-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Si je puis me permettre, votre Majesté, une arme ne saurait convenir à un jeune homme comme vous... Vous pourriez vous blesser.

Draco rougit furieusement.

-Je ne vous permets pas, Severus, répéta-t-il entre ses dents. Cessez de faire l'idiot.

L'ex professeur se releva alors d'un coup. Son ton se fit soudainement très sec, et n'importe qui à part Draco aurait été terrifié rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix :

-Et moi je ne vous permets pas de vous balader avec une arme. Avez-vous seulement songé aux conséquences de vos actes? Et si vous aviez tiré? Hein? Toute l'assistance aurait eu les yeux rivés sur vous, vous vous seriez fait capturer, peut-être même tué. Alors, qui est l'idiot ici?

-Mais il a outrepassé ses droits! hurla Draco. Il a été jusqu'à insinuer que c'était _vous_ qui aviez tué ma mère! Maintenant, c'est ce que tout le monde va penser!

-Un roi a tous les droits, énonça calmement Severus. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez fait ça en partie pour moi. Et je vous en remercie, Draco, sachez-le. Mais ce ne serait pas m'aider de vous faire attraper, ça non.

L'héritier Malfoy s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il savait que son parrain avait raison. Il le savait. Et pourtant... Brusquement, il se releva et repartit en direction de l'estrade. Severus s'apprêtait à le retenir, alors il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Je ne ferai rien. J'ai compris.

Il continua donc d'avancer, cependant suivit de près par l'homme. Ils retrouvèrent sans mal Sirius, Harry et compagnie, pendant que Lucius baratinait encore sur la douleur provoquée par la perte de sa femme et toutes les joyeusetés qui allaient avec. Draco, conformément à sa promesse, se tint pendant tout le discours. Mais à un moment, une évocation à sa personne le fit se crisper :

-Avoir perdu Narcissa et mon fils a aussi été un coup dur, je l'avoue. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas la seule perte, se lamenta faussement Lucius.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Pas la seule perte"? Et si... Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ҫa ne _pouvait pas_ être ça. Il sentit son ventre se nouer.

_Pitié, que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense..._

-Deux personnes en plus ont disparu. Des jeunes hommes innocents, que nous recherchons activement.

_Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas..._

-Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, tous deux fils de respectables ducs et marquis.

_Non!_

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong>Hohohoho! Blaise et Théo ont disparu! Après, la question, c'est de savoir s'ils ont vraiment disparu ou si Lucius ment et les a tués... MOUAHAHAHA! 8D

J'adore faire des fins sadiques, que ce soit pour les personnages, ou pour les lecteurs... Quoique là on puisse pas dire que ce soit une fin sadique pour le lecteur. J'ai faillit faire un truc du genre : "Draco leva son arme et tira", et puis je me suis ravisée, ça collait pas avec ce que je voulais faire par la suite... T.T

Donc, plus sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Parce que moi, je suis perplexe. Quand je l'écrivait, je le trouvais vraiment bidon, et quand je l'ai relu, je l'ai trouvé mieux... -" Sans compter que je m'imaginais les scènes en trois fois méga mieux dans ma tête! Bon, au pire, je développerais dans le prochain chapitre...

Remarques, commentaires, ou juste encouragements : laissez une review, ça me ferait trèèès plaisir! =D

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	6. Draco Malfoy aime les Weasley

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA :** Houlà... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je met aussi longtemps à poster... -" Très exactement 1 mois et... 2 semaines? Argh, pendez-moi!

Bon. Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée. D'autant que, il y a un mois, j'étais vraiment motivée pour écrire, mais malheureusement, c'était un jeudi soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de veiller trop tard. Dégueulasse, hein? *PAN*

Ho! Au fait : merci à ma soeur pour avoir posté la 50e review, après quelques malencontreux essais. xD D'ailleurs, je voulais vous dire... 5 chapitres. 50 reviews. Donc, en théorie, 10 reviews par chapitre. _En théorie_. Car si vous vérifiez, le compte n'y est pas. Ensuite, méditez sur ça : 47 alerts. ...Y a pas un tout petit riquiqui mini truc qui cloche? Moi je vais vous le dire, le truc qui cloche :** You are fucking lazy!** (Je reprends la phrase si bien dite de l'auteur de The Evan's Company, allez la voir dans mes favoris, elle est super!) Bref. Je remercie d'autant plus tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, car c'est uniquement pour cela que je poste ma fic ici. Sinon, je la garderai pour moi dans mes documents et je ferai pas chier le monde. Alors encore et toujours, un grand MERCI à vous!

Bonne lecture! (Navrée si vous trouvez ce chapitre merdique... -Surtout le début-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco Malfoy aime les Weasel -enfin, sauf le roux<strong>_

Blaise. Son meilleur ami. Et Théo. _Son_ Théodore. Disparus, et par sa faute qui plus est. Car peut importe le cas de figure, ce serait toujours de sa faute. S'ils avaient juste disparu dans la nature, qui sait ce qui leur était arrivé? Et si Lucius mentait, qu'il les avait juste...supprimés? Draco secoua la tête, sentant des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis sa fuite. Ce n'était pas maintenant, en public et face à Lucius, qu'il allait craquer. Il se l'interdisait!

-Draco...

Le blond ferma les yeux et serra les poings, ignorant la voix soucieuse de son parrain derrière lui, attitude qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Comprenant que Draco avait besoin d'être seul, il recula, attrapant Sirius au passage qui s'apprêtait à aller voir son petit-cousin. L'entraînant dans une petite ruelle, Severus le plaqua gentiment mais fermement contre un mur, et coupant court à ses protestations, il lui expliqua :

-Sirius... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser Draco seul pendant quelques temps. Dès que cette mascarade est terminée, on rentre.

Le Black haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Je pensais qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter Lucius, et qu'il assumait la mort de sa mère...

-C'est le cas. Mais il se trouve que des...complications se sont ajoutées à l'addition.

Un petit silence tomba entre les deux, puis Sirius demanda dans un souffle :

-Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott? Draco les connaissait, n'est-ce pas?

-Zabini était le meilleur ami de Draco, acquesça Severus. Et Nott... C'était son amant.

Sirius se tut un moment, digérant l'information. Puis il se dégagea doucement, posant une main sur la poitrine de l'ex professeur. Un frisson le parcourut aussitôt, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient, mais il se dépêcha de se dégager. Severus allait le rattraper quand le Black se retourna pour lui dire :

-J'ai compris, je le laisserai seul. Et quand nous serons rentré, je dirai deux mots à Harry pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Il referma la bouche, la rouvrit, sembla hésiter, puis murmura rapidement de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire :

-Tu sais, ton filleul n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu son amant... Tu me manques, Severus.

Et il tourna les talons, des papillons dans le ventre. Laissé derrière, Severus affichait comme toujours un visage impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, il était complétement perdu. Sirius venait-il de dire qu'il regrettait leur ancienne aventure? Après tout ce temps, il choisissait _ce moment-là _pour lui dire ça? Et surtout, après tout ce qui s'était passé? D'un geste rageur, il rejoignit la foule en un tourbillon de cape. Qu'il aille au diable! Pour le moment, il était déjà bien assez occupé à gérer le mental instable de son filleul...

**oOo**

Cela faisait une heure. Une heure que le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, tapait sur sa tête, faisant bouillonner ses veines, en particulier au niveau de sa tempe. Draco soupira : quand est-ce que tout cela allait prendre fin? Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez Sirius et se jeter dans son lit. Pouvoir pleurer silencieusement la disparition de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester, pour honorer la tombe de sa mère. Il faisait donc la queue comme tout le monde, chacun allant jeter une rose blanche sur la tombe de Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius trônait, toujours sur son estrade, dominant de sa hauteur le cercueil enterré à ses pieds. Les gens défilaient devant lui, aussi Draco savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à bien se cacher. Voyant que son tour approchait, il vérifia pour la énième fois la capuche qui cachait ses cheveux dorés, et il ressera sa main sur la fleur qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il sentit une légère pression dans son dos, et d'un coup il fut plus rassuré. Severus était derrière lui, Sirius devant, tout allait bien. Il réfréna cette peur, horrible et dévastatrice, qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la tombe, donc de Lucius. Sirius venait de déposer sa fleur rapidement, murmurant quelques paroles à sa cousine, puis se dépêchant de s'éloigner avant d'attirer l'attention de Malfoy père.

Draco respira profondément, puis il s'avança lentement. Pas à pas, il découvrit le cercueil qui habritait le corps tant aimé de sa mère. Le bois était d'un magnifique blanc nacré, et les bords ainsi que les ciselures tranchaient avec un noir profond. Au centre, on pouvait lire d'une écriture dorée "Narcissa Malfoy", les lettres rondes et gracieuses se mariant parfaitement avec le reste de l'objet. Soudain, le blond sentit son coeur se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer. Il s'était préparé, pourtant. Mais maintenant il avait la conviction totale de la mort de sa mère. La preuve était sous ses yeux. C'était tellement...définitif.

Dans un geste désespéré, il releva fièrement la tête, refoulant avec force ses larmes. Son regard tomba sur Lucius. Cet homme, si vil, si manipulateur, qui avait l'air de prendre son pied alors qu'on enterrait sa femme. Soudain, Draco se sentit plus sûr de lui. Il leva son bras et jeta en l'air la fleur qu'il tenait. Le jaune vif de la fleur trancha avec le noir qui les entourait, attirant l'oeil de chacun. La fleur tomba juste aux pieds de Lucius.

-Pour Mère, chuchota avec rage l'héritier Malfoy, sentant une jubilation sans bornes l'envahir en voyant le visage de Lucius se déformer par la rage et la surprise.

Son "nouveau souverain" venait d'appercevoir la fleur. Blanche et jaune, pure et en même temps pleine de vie, un peu comme sa mère. Une narcisse.

**oOo**

-Explication.

L'ordre avait claqué, sec et sans appel. Sirius tressaillit en entendant la voix de son ami. Il ressentit ensuite un semblant d'admiration envers Draco, qui répliqua sèchement :

-Je ne vous doit rien, Severus. Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour mes actes.

-Bien sûr que vous le devez! s'emporta son parrain. A cause de vous, nous avons faillit être découverts! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lancer une _narcisse _en l'air? Est-ce que ça aurait été trop vous demander de juste prendre une rose, comme tout le monde?

Le regard du blond se durcit soudain.

-Oui, ça aurait été trop me demander. (Il continua d'une voix basse, mais plus froide que la banquise :) Lucius me narguait. Assis ainsi, savourant son triomphe, sur une place qui aurait dû être mienne... Je voulais qu'il sache.. Je _veux _qu'il sache que je suis là, à côté, et qu'il a beau avoir le pouvoir et le trône, moi il ne m'a pas. (Il haussa soudain les épaules, prenant un air innocent.) Et puis rien ne garantit que Lucius ait compris que c'était moi qui avait lancé la narcisse!

-Ne faites pas l'idiot. Qui donc aurait-pu faire ça?

-Un fan de ma mère?

-Mais bien sûr.

Un silence pesant régnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand Sirius se décida à lancer :

-Ecoutez, personne ne s'est fait arrêté, et puis Lucius n'a rien appris de fondamental. Je veux dire, il devait se douter que Draco viendrait à cet enterrement, non? Alors cessons cette discussion qui ne nous mènera nulle part, voulez-vous?

-Sirius, ne te mêle pas de ça, grogna Severus. Mais c'est vrai, personne n'a été arrêté. Mais nous l'avons _faillit_, rajouta-t-il avec un regard noir envers son filleul.

Etrangement, à ce moment-là Draco baissa la tête. Doucement, il déclara :

-Justement, à ce sujet... Je suis désolé, il y a eut un petit peu de remous après mon lancer de fleur...

-Un petit peu, railla l'ex-professeur. Lucius est devenu hyper-actif, oui! A cause de votre acte stupide et irréfléchi, je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Narcissa comme il le fallait! Sans compter qu'un garde a bien faillit m'embrocher pendant notre fuite précipitée.

-Je sais. Et c'est à ce sujet que je suis désolé. Je sais tout ce que vous avez abandonné pour moi, Severus, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse de vous avoir exposé au danger, aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Draco se tut, ses joues devinrent légèrement roses, lui donnant un air enfantin et adorable. Severus le fixa un moment, puis il lâcha en soupirant :

-Excuses acceptées. Bien. Bonne nuit, et tâchez de dormir.

Sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte, aussitôt suivit par Sirius. Une fois dans le couloir, le Black rattrapa Severus qui s'était appuyé contre un mur. Il soupirait :

-Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible de se fâcher contre lui quand il fait une tête pareille... Sournois.

-Il tient ça de toi, Sev', répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

-Silence, sale cabot.

**oOo**

Harry Potter ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis qu'il avait vu Draco dans la rue l'autre jour, il se sentait étrange à ses côtés, pas mal à l'aise, mais il se sentait...bizarre. Et donc, depuis ce jour, il esquivait le blond qui n'arrêtait pas d'occuper ses pensées. Lors de l'enterrement de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco avait été encore plus distant que d'habitude, ce qui allait très bien à Harry. Seulement, même après l'enterrement il continuait à éviter celui-ci. Les semaines avaient passé. Et, il devait l'avouer, Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Oui, il détestait Draco. Du moins ce prétentieux l'irritait. Oui, depuis peu il se sentait bizarre en sa présence, et il détestait ça. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry Potter détestait plus que tout, c'était être ignoré. Et ce, depuis près de deux semaines. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que le brun se rendit au rendez-vous habituel de son groupe, derrière un vieil immeuble désafecté.

-Hey, Harry! l'appela Ron. Tu vas bien?

-Salut, Ron, répondit-il en souriant, esquivant la question au passage. Bon. Tout le monde est là?

Le rouquin descendit du tonneau sur lequel il était perché et hocha vivement de la tête.

-Même Luna est là, c'est dire!

Effectivement, Harry était le dernier à arriver. Il prit une grande inspiration et convia tout le monde à venir près de lui. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir attiré l'attention, il déclara :

-Bon. Comme vous le savez, notre groupe va sûrement avoir de plus en plus de boulot avec Lucius sur le trône. Alors je pense qu'il est temps de nous trouver un nom, un vrai. Si nous agissons plus souvent, il est important que ceux qu'on aide sachent exactement _qui _les a aidé. Alors je propose : "l'Ode".

A cet instant, tout ceux qui l'entouraient levèrent un sourcil sceptique. Une telle synchronisation aurait fait rire Harry en temps normal, sauf que là il était plus vexé qu'autre chose par tant de réticence. Il protesta :

-Hey, moi je trouve ça cool. Regardez : "l'Organisation de Défense de l'Education". Si on prend les initiales, ça donne "ODE". Alors? _[NDA : Et c'est donc Harry qui créa "l'Ode à la joie"... Nan, je déconne. Bon ok, je sors.] _

-L'idée est bonne, Harry, tenta Hermione. Mais comment dire... Bon, si une autre idée nous vient en route, on aura qu'à remplacer le nom.

-Pourquoi vous voulez remplacer mon nom? bouda le brun. C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris. Si vous trouvez mieux, j'écouterai vos propositions. Sur ce, parlons de la prochaine victime de _l'Ode_!

Il exposa comme d'habitude un plan rapidement fait et donna ses instructions. Si tout marchait comme prévu, ils pourraient récupérer une petite somme et de nombreux objets de valeur. Tous se mirent à parler entre eux, très excités. Soudain, Hermione sortit du groupe et entraîna Harry à l'écart. Il haussa un sourcil :

-Euh... Mione? Un problème?

-Tu ne vas rien lui dire, hein? lui demanda directement la jeune fille en scrutant son visage.

-A qui?

-Ne fait pas l'idiot. Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler.

Oui, Harry le savait. Mais la mention de Draco venait de lui rappeler que le blond l'ignorait depuis deux semaines, et le brun sentait son irritation revenir en force.

-D'accord, je vois de qui tu veux parler, déclara-t-il froidement. En revanche, je ne vois pas ce que tu crains que je lui dise.

-Je parle de l'Ode! Tu ne lui dis et ne lui diras rien sur notre groupe, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais... Bien sûr! Pourquoi je lui en parlerai? Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas où serait le problème!

-Harry, par pitié, réfléchis un peu au moins une fois dans ta vie!

Devant l'air incrédule de son ami, Hermione se massa les tempes en soupirant. Etait-elle donc la seule à soupçonner Draco de faire partie de la noblesse? Ou du moins, de la haute bourgeoisie? Révéler les actions de l'Ode à un homme comme lui, c'était signer leur perte. Visiblement, le cerveau de son ami n'était pas assez développé pour arriver à cette conclusion. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui répondit donc :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Juste, ne lui parle pas de tout cela, d'accord?

-Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit! protesta le brun.

-Je sais, mais... Bon, laisse tomber.

Hermione n'était pas stupide. Elle voyait bien que Harry était souvent sur les nerfs en ce moment. Elle voyait très bien aussi la façon qu'avait Draco de l'ignorer en ce moment. Pas besoin d'être un scientifique pour trouver le lien entre ces deux faits. Aussi, son petit doigt lui disait que Harry n'était pas indifférent au blond...

Pensive, elle salua son ami et sortit de l'impasse qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous. Elle dit rapidement au revoir au reste de la bande, et fila en vitesse chez elle. Cela ferait bientôt un mois que les Moreau avaient débarqué à Londres. Un mois que Hermione se triturait les méninges, cherchant à savoir qui ils étaient en réalité. Car une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient être. Soudain, une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta net. Et si...

Prise d'une volonté soudaine, elle fit demi-tour et se rendit chez un vieil ami à elle, avec _certaines_ relations... Vraiment, Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir gardé contact avec Dean Thomas.

**oOo**

Harry rentra chez lui, un brin intimidé. Ron venait de l'inviter à venir fêter l'anniversaire de Ginny chez lui ce soir. Bien sûr, il avait accepté, mais en même temps une idée saugrenue lui avait traversé l'esprit. Devait-il emmener Draco? Après tout, ce serait une bonne occasion de renouer un peu avec lui, et Harry pourrait enfin cesser de se sentir si bizarre en sa présence si ils se connaissaient mieux, non? Mais à ce moment, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Ron lui avait lancé un drôle de regard et grondé :

-Par contre, hors de question d'amener la fouine!

Oui, un charmant surnom. Draco l'appelant "Weasel" _[NDA : "Belette" en anglais], _Ron ripostait en le traitant de fouine. Mais à vrai dire, cette interdiction n'avait aucune importance. Le rouquin ne faisait absolument pas peur et n'avait aucune autorité, alors pourquoi l'écouter... Non, la cause de l' angoisse de Harry, c'était la réaction du blond.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il inspira un fond. Après tout, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Au pire, si il refusait, il n'aurait qu'à le traiter de connard associal et ce serait terminé. Oui voilà, c'était bien ça... Inspirer, expirer... Parfait. Il toqua à la porte.

-On me cherche, Potter? demanda une voix derrière lui.

_Et merde. Il était pas dans sa chambre._

Se retournant vivement, écarlate, le brun eut un grand -faux- sourire :

-Ah, Moreau! Euh... C'était pour savoir, tu es occupé ce soir?

-Non...

-Tant mieux. Dit, ça te dirait de venir avec moi chez les Weasley? C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny, la petite soeur de Ron. Il y aura plein de monde, tu verras ça sera sympa.

Draco le contempla d'un air d'abord surpris, puis attendri, et enfin moqueur :

-Potty, Potty. J'apprécie, vraiment. Mais tout ce que tu as de mieux à me proposer c'est un anniversaire de gamin chez _Weasel_? Je m'attendais à un peu mieux, quand même...

-Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'être désagréable? commenta sèchement Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bon, j'ai compris. (Puis, rajoutant avant d'oublier :) Connard associal.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, affreusement en colère et déçu en même temps, la voix moqueuse du blond le rappela :

-Hé, Potter! Tu crois que si le connard associal met juste une chemise noire, ça ira?

Sans se retourner, Harry eut un sourire enfantin. Il leva le pouce, et lança :

-Soit prêt à vingt heures. Tu verras, tu le regretteras pas.

**oOo**

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de pas amener la fouine! hurla Ron, horrifié.

_Charmant accueil_, pensa Draco. Il répliqua avec un sourire narquois :

-Merci, moi aussi je suis en-chan-té de te revoir, Weasel. Alors, il paraît que chez toi c'est un vrai nid à belettes? Apparemment, vous êtes.. neuf, c'est ça? Ouh, ça doit grouiller là-dedans... Dégoûtant.

Suite à sa tirade, il entra dans la maison avec un sourire étincelant. Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Harry intervint :

-Hum, Ron... Désolé, mais tu avais dit "fouine", et comme je n'en avais pas sur moi... J'ai pensé que Draco, ce serait ok.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'effaça et invita son ami à rentrer. Tout le monde était dans le salon, la musique était forte et le buffet immense. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec les Weasley. Draco était déjà en train de complimenter Molly Weasley sur sa tenue. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour dire bonjour aussi, il passa près de Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Lèche-cul.

-Faux. Sournois, sourit le blond. Il faut toujours s'attaquer à la tête.

Ginny fit alors son entrée en scène. Elle était magnifique, avec sa robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux. Harry sentit une bouffée d'affection le traverser alors qu'il regardait son ex. Il avait rompu avec elle il y avait de cela six mois. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, mais elle s'accrochait. Résultat, ces derniers temps, il l'avait souvent évitée. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu : son amitié avec la jeune fille était importante pour lui, et il ne voulait pas risquer de la briser.

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensées par Fred qui prononçait son nom. Levant la tête, il vit le jeune homme le montrer du doigt à Ginny. Dans un froissement d'étoffe, la rouquine se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle le vit.

-Harry, tu es venu!

-Evidemment. Tu es magnifique, Ginny.

La rousse s'empourpra et balbutia un remerciement. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à lancer la discussion avec elle, un certain blond débarqua et noya la jeune fille sous une foule de compliments. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Un vrai dragueur...

Mais en réalité, Draco était loin de draguer la rouquine. C'était juste que, pour une raison inexpliquée, il ne supportait pas la façon qu'elle avait de regarder Harry... Une vraie groupie. Pendant toute la soirée donc, il s'efforca de rester avec elle, l'empêchant un maximum de s'approcher du brun. Et les heures passèrent, tout n'était que rires et chansons. A un moment, Draco se souvint avoir dansé avec deux belettes, qui avaient la même tête... Sans doute l'alcool. Ginny ouvrit ses cadeaux, on chanta la traditionnelle chanson, puis les danses reprirent, des heures durant...

A une heure sans doute avancée de la nuit, Harry vint tirer Draco dehors. C'était l'heure de partir. Après de multiples au revoir et baisers, ils furent dehors. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Draco avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée. _Très bonne_, même. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison, côtes à côtes, Draco se racla la gorge et lança un timide -la honte, pour un Malfoy-:

-Hey, Potter?

-Hmm?

-Merci. Je... Et bien, ça m'a fait du bien de sortir. Vraiment.

Harry manqua de trébucher de surprise, puis se sentit étrangement heureux. Il sourit.

-De rien. Au fait, Ginny ne t'aurais pas tapé dans l'oeil?

Cette fois, ce fut à Draco de manquer de trébucher.

-Je te demande pardon? C'est une petite péta... Hum, non, elle ne m'a pas du tout tapé dans l'oeil. Honnêtement, je la trouve vraiment stupide. Sale gamine.

-Quoi? s'étouffa Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Mais tu l'as collée toute la soirée!

Draco haussa les épaules, peu désireux de s'attarder sur ce sujet. Hors de question d'avouer qu'il avait fait ça pour l'empêcher d'approcher Harry! Il accéléra le rythme de la marche. Harry couru pour le rattraper :

-Et le reste de la famille? Tu l'as trouvée comment?

Le blond eut un sourire sincère. Bizarrement, cela réchauffa le coeur de Harry.

-Très attachante. Bon, ils restent des roux croisés de belettes, mais... Ils sont attachants, oui.

Et il pensait ce qu'il disait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco Malfoy s'était réellement amusé. Tout oublier pour un soir, tous ses problèmes, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait aimé. Quand il se réveillerait demain matin, il serait toujours un réfugié, recherché par son assassin de père, mais pour l'heure, il était juste Draco. Ami de Harry Potter. Au début, il avait été surpris que le brun tente une approche après deux semaines, deux semaines où il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, pleurant en silence la mort de tous ses proches. Mais Harry avait fait le premier pas et l'avait invité. Il était venu. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Pas du tout.

**oOo**

Hermione Granger était très fière d'elle : réussir à s'introduire dans la réserve de la _British Library_, ce n'était pas rien! Grâce au père de Dean, qui se trouvait être un plutôt haut gradé dans la gestion de la bibliothèque, elle avait finalement réussit à s'introduire dans la section privée du bâtiment. Et donc, depuis quatre bonnes heures, elle cherchait. N'importe quoi, une coupure de journal, un document, qui lui permettrait de confirmer son hypothèse.

C'est en tournant la page d'une archive qui traitait des activités sportives de Londres qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Et aussi vrai que deux et deux font quatre, tout s'additionna dans la tête d'Hermione.

-Mais oui, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. C'est ça. C'était tellement évident!

D'un geste vif, la jeune femme referma l'archive dans un claquement sonore et tourna les talons, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : Voili voulou, dans le monde d'Adibou.. *PAN* Bon, honnêtement, je suis pas satisfaite du début, j'avoue avoir bâclé la fête, torturé les roux, mais que voulez-vous le monde est cruel! x)

Sinon, je me demande vraiment ce que vous aurez pensé de ce chapitre... Moi, j'suis perplexe. Mais en fait c'est chiaaaant cette partie de l'histoire! Vivement dans environ quatre chapitres, ce sera plus intéressant... T.T (Je sais, truc de fou. Un auteur qui s'emmerde tout seul avec sa propre histoire...)

A bientôt j'espère, si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre horriblement ennuyant, n'hésitez pas mais dites-le avec tact, d'accord?


	7. Jeu dangereux

**Rating:** T

**Paring: **DracoxHarry

**Résumé **: UA. Fin du XIXe siècle. Narcissa Malfoy, reine du Royaume-Uni, est assassinée par son propre mari. Draco Malfoy, prince héritier, est le prochain sur la liste. Contraint de fuir, Draco rencontrera au cours de sa cavalcade un mystérieux jeune homme, nommé Harry Potter...

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette chère J.K Rowling! ;) Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Attention:** Cette fiction parle de yaoi, c'est à dire de relations entre deux hommes! Homophobes ou si ça vous rebute, passez votre chemin! VOUS ETES PREVENUS!

**NDA: **Bon, bon... J'ai mis super longtemps à poster, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, sinon un manque d'envie ou de motivation... Bref, j'ai plutôt bâclé ce chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui et en finir parce que ça m'énervait, donc je ne garantit pas le résultat... -"

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeu dangereux<strong>_

-Toi et Draco, vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre, ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry leva brusquement les yeux, surpris que son amie le questionne ainsi. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la cour derrière la maison de Sirius, Hermione contemplant les nuages et Harry occupé à arracher les brins d'herbes à ses pieds.

-Hein? Euh oui, en ce moment on s'entend mieux... Pourquoi?

-Non, pour savoir, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille scruta son ami. Harry était loin d'être bête. Certes, il était naïf, mais il n'était pas stupide. Et pourtant, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la mascarade qui se jouait devant lui... Peut-être préférait-il ne pas la voir.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la vérité. La vérité pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, Hermione se faisait surtout du soucis pour son jeune ami. Dans une semaine, ce serait l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Tous les ans, à cette date, le brun semblait perdu, mélancolique, et il inquiétait énormément ses proches, surtout Sirius. Hermione ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, puis déclara d'un ton joyeux :

-Dis-moi, Harry... Cela va faire deux jours que les marchands sont arrivés en ville. Que dirais-tu d'aller y faire un tour?

Une fois tous les trois mois, des marchans nomades venus de toutes les villes environnantes débarquaient à Londres et liquidaient leur stock dans la capitale. Pour tout citadin qui se respectait, c'était l'occasion de faire des affaires en or. Harry en rafolait. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de marmonner, le regard vague :

-'Mione, je n'ai pas trop envie, là... Pourquoi pas demain, plutôt? Je me sens fatigué. Je pense plutôt rester ici et puis faire un tour dans notre planque plus tard, si jamais Ron et les autres sont là...

Bien qu'elle fut légèrement choquée, son amie ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'acquiesçer.

-Comme tu veux, Harry. Je vais aller choper Luna à la place.

Et tandis qu'elle se levait, la brune ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils : d'ordinaire, Harry ne déprimait que la veille de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Cette année, il avait décidé de porter son deuil plus tôt? Ou alors quelque chose le perturbait? Puis elle balaya ses idées d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veuille. Après tout, il était bien assez grand pour ça.

**oOo**

Il semblerait que non, Harry Potter, malgré ses bientôt dix-sept ans, n'était pas encore assez mûr pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment dans la vie. Car, en ce moment même, il était complétement perturbé. Par un certain blondinet, de surcroît. Depuis la soirée chez les Weasley, les choses avaient évoluées entre Draco et lui. Ils étaient devenus plus proches, se parlant davantage. Certes, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais ça le perturbait. Enormément. Et une remise en question n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait à ce stade de sa vie.

Harry se jeta dans son lit et se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour ensuite se la fracasser contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce que Blondie refusait de sortir de son fichu crâne? Sans compter que la congitation n'avait jamais été le fort du brun. Il décida donc que garder tous ses sentiments pour lui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Se levant brusquement, il décida qu'une petite discussion avec son parrain ne serait pas de trop.

-Eh bien 'Ry, tu tires ta gueule des mauvais jours! furent les premiers mots de Sirius après avoir ouvert sa porte de sa chambre.

-Oui, je ne vais pas bien, grommela Harry en s'invitant dans la chambre de son parrain.

Il prit une chaise et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Irrité, Sirius lança :

-Bon écoute, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais... tu me déranges. Je suis pas mal occupé là, alors si tu es là uniquement pour rester silencieux, je te prierai de sortir.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer sèchement :

-Sympathique, parrain, très sympathique. Et si j'étais suicidaire? Tu sais que tu prends le risque de m'encourager à mettre fin à mes jours?

-Allons allons, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas suicidaire. Raconte plutôt tes problèmes à tonton.

Deuxième regard noir. Puis, finalement, Harry décida de lâcher son sac :

-C'est Draco. Il... Il me perturbe. Je le déteste, pourtant. Enfin... Je le détestais, ça j'en suis sûr. Et maintenant... Je ne sais plus du tout. Depuis l'enterrement de Narcissa.. Non, même avant ça. Et puis après, à la fête de Ron, j'ai sentit comme un courant entre nous et.. Ah, Sirius, c'est horrible, je me sens tellement stupide! Heureusement que ce sale blond ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, sinon je suis sûr qu'il se serait bien fichu de moi...

-Sans doute.

Harry lui lança un regard désespéré :

-Sérieusement? Après tout ce que je te dis, la seule chose que tu trouves à me répondre, c'est "Sans doute"? J'ai _vraiment _besoin de conseils, Sirius.

Son parrain le contempla un long moment, puis il lâcha le plus naturellement du monde :

-Ecoute Harry, peut-être es-tu tout simplement gay?

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer tellement il fut surpris, puis il balbutia :

-Moi? Mais... Impossible!

Il papillona des yeux. Lui, gay? Certainement pas! Et pourtant... Il avait eu de nombreuses aventures, et aucune des femmes avec qui il était sorti ne l'avaient fait vibrer à ce point. Jamais il n'avait eu son coeur qui battait plus vite rien qu'avec la présence de l'autre, jamais il n'avait eu une telle sensation de chaleur lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec quelqu'un... Son parrain le coupa dans ses pensées confuses :

-Ecoute-moi, Harry. Tu es surpris, confus, peut-être même révolté à cette idée, mais réponds-moi sincèrement : Draco, il t'attire?

-Oui.

La réponse était sortie toute seule. A l'instant même où il avait parlé, Harry l'avait regretté. A présent il écarquillait les yeux d'horreur, tandis que Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents :

-Eh bien voilà! On progresse enfin! Et à partir de cette information, que veux-tu faire? L'ignorer? Ou te confronter à Draco pour y voir plus clair?

Harry réfréna sa première pulsion qui consistait à frapper son parain, puis il s'exhorta au calme. Fermant les yeux, il se sonda. Pendant un long moment, il pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant ce qu'il avait à gagner et, au contraire, ce qu'il avait à perdre. Finalement, il se releva et se tourna vers Sirius :

-Je vais lui demander ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

L'homme cligna des yeux. Il avait certes espéré une réaction, mais pas aussi catégorique et aussi irréfléchie!

-Quoi? Tu es fou? Je connais Draco, rien que pour satisfaire son égo et pour garder sa réputation, il va t'envoyer balader!

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'y voie plus clair! Que nous y voyons plus clair tous les deux!

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée particulièrement vicieuse, mais dont on ne pourrait nier l'efficacité. Un sourire pervers lui tordit alors le visage. Il se pencha alors en avant, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Harry recula en le voyant ainsi, comprenant que ce sourire annonçait des problèmes en perspective.

-Attends, là... Tu viens de penser à quoi exactement?

-Très bien, mon cher petit Harry, sussura l'autre sans se préoccuper des inquiétudes de son interlocuteur. Tonton Sirius vient d'avoir une très bonne idée... Non non, ne t'échappe pas, tu verras, tu me remercieras à la fin. Voilà ce que tu vas faire...

**oOo**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Hermione et Luna avaient fait le marché pendant toute la journée, Ron et les autres les avaient accompagnés. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Harry et Draco. Le premier avait passé la journée chez lui, le second avait occupé son temps à l'escrime et à flâner on ne savait où.

Et maintenant, Harry Potter s'inquiétait. Il venait de tourner au coin d'une rue, rejoignant alors l'impasse qui servait de point de rendez-vous à son groupe d'amis. Il ne fut pas surpris de tous les trouver là, à bavarder et à se rappeler des moments drôles de la journée. Le brun ressentit une pointe de culpabilité l'étreindre en songeant qu'il n'avait pas voulu les accompagner aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il était préoccupé par _Draco_, en plus. Si Ron apprenait qu'il n'était pas venu s'amuser avec lui à cause de ce blondinet, il allait s'étrangler de rage. Ledit Ron s'élança d'ailleurs vers Harry en hurlant à tue-tête :

-Harry! Enfin te voilà! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu de toute la journée? Je parie que tu es resté enfermé dans ta chambre. Espèce d'associal.

L'associal en question se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Ron pouvait être fataliste, quand il s'y mettait. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'impasse lui permis de voir que Draco n'était pas là. Voilà qui était problématique... Sirius avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait, mais cela allait-il au moins marcher?

Mais à peine avait-il pensé cela qu'un certain blond de sa connaissance arrivait en déboulant dans l'impasse, l'air paniqué. Harry eut la désagréable surprise de ressentir un pincement au coeur en le voyant. Depuis quand était-il aussi obsédé par lui? Le blond passa en coup de vent devant lui, pila soudain, pui fit demi-tour. Ignorant le soudain cri de Ron, il se planta en face de Harry et cracha :

-Où il est?

Interloqué, le brun s'enquit :

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Potter. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Sev... Vincent me l'a dit. Tu me l'as pris. Où l'as-tu mis?

Harry roula des yeux.

-Je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. (Puis, soudain, la lumière se fit.) Oh, je vois! C'est Sirius, hein?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Potter? Je te dis que c'est Vincent qui m'a dit que tu m'a pris mon... (Il s'arrêta net et rougit, avant de reprendre violemment :) Enfin, voilà quoi, tu sais de quoi je parle!

Harry dû user de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas rire, et il s'appliqua à faire entendre raison au pauvre Draco :

-Ecoute... Quoique t'ai dit Vincent, c'était sans doute faux, en fait je pense que c'est Sirius qui lui a dit de faire ça.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Sirius? Pourquoi donc aurait-il fait une chose pareille?

-Sans doute une blague...

Le jeune homme sembla peser pendant un instant les paroles du brun, puis il décida sans doute de les accepter car il hocha la tête et siffla :

-J'espère que tu ne me mens pas, Potter, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Puis il tourna les talons. Alors que Ron, vexé d'avoir été ainsi ignoré, grommelait un « bon débarras », Harry s'empressa de rappeler l'autre :

-Draco!

Celui-ci se figea, un instant étonné de l'emploi du prénom. Il se retourna, méfiant.

-Quoi encore?

Le brun inspira un bon coup. Et voilà, ils y étaient. Maintenant, il avait intérêt à assurer. D'une voix qu'il espérait naturelle, il expliqua :

-On allait faire un jeu, tu veux pas essayer? Hein, les mecs? lança-t-il plus fort, attirant l'attention des autres qui jusque-là les ignoraient. Ça vous dirait, un jeu du Roi?

Tandis que tous commençaient à se lever pour les rejoindre, Hermione se détacha du groupe et pris un air enjoué :

-Pourquoi pas? J'aime ce jeu, ça risque d'être intéressant.

Ron accepta alors aussitôt de jouer, au grand amusement de Harry. Bientôt, tous furent d'accord, et les regards se portèrent vers Draco. Après un temps d'hésitation, il haussa finalement les épaules et hocha la tête :

-Ma foi, si tout le monde s'y met... Mais je vous préviens, je ne connais pas. Alors vous avez intérêt à bien m'expliquer, sinon je m'en vais aussitôt.

Derechef, Hermione fut désignée pour expliquer les règles. Si c'était Neville qui s'y mettait, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge! La jeune fille les fit tous placer en cercle, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle se tourna vers Draco.

-Donc, le jeu du Roi. Tu vois les bâtonnets que je tiens dans la main? Il y en a autant que de personnes dans le cercle, moi comprise. Ils portent tous un numéro, sauf un, qui lui porte une marque rouge. Je cache les bâtonnets comme ça dans ma main, et chacun tire à tour de rôle. Celui qui pioche le bâtonnet rouge est alors le Roi, et il peut dire aux autres de faire ce qu'il veut. Par exemple, « le numéro 7 doit m'avouer son plus grand fantasme », ou encore « le numéro 6 et le numéro 2 doivent danser un tango ». Personne ne sait quel est le numéro de l'autre, d'ailleurs, ça rajoute du piment. Tu as compris?

Le blond hocha la tête avec un air suffisant.

-Naturellement. Aurais-tu confondu mon cerveau avec celui de Weasel?

Avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer, Harry calma le jeu en piochant dans la main d'Hermione un bâtonnet.

-Allez, jouons, plutôt! Tiens, je ne suis pas le Roi ce tour-ci, ajouta-t-il avec une mine sombre.

Les autres s'empressèrent de suivre son exemple, et bientôt on découvrit le Roi : Draco. Aussitôt, Ron protesta :

-Tu as triché, ce n'est pas possible! On ne doit pas regarder quel pion on prend!

-Je n'ai pas triché. On appelle cela la chance du débutant, rouquin, répliqua l'autre. Alors, voyons voir..

Draco pris un air de conspirateur, et ses yeux scrutèrent le cercle. Puis il claqua de la langue, et lança :

-Très bien. Le numéro 4 doit faire trois fois le tour du cercle sur les mains, sans tomber une seule fois, sous peine de recommencer depuis le début.

Aussitôt, nouveau cri de protestation. Et, encore une fois, cri émis par Ron.

-C'est pas vrai! Tu triches! Je suis sûr que tu triches, sale serpent! Tu as regardé mon numéro, avoue-le, connard!

Hermione lui tapa sèchement le crâne.

-On n'accuse pas sans preuves. Et surveille ton langage. Allez, va suivre les ordres de ton Roi.

-Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, pleurnicha le rouquin.

Il se leva tout de même, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à Draco, puis il planta péniblement ses mains sur le sol. Alors, lentement, il se releva, avança la main et... s'étala lamentablement par terre. Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Draco qui se contenta d'un petit « Pitoyable » agrémenté d'un sourire narquois.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ron n'était arrivé à faire qu'une seule fois le tour du cercle sans tomber. Ils décidèrent alors de continuer le jeu sans lui, il reviendrait une fois son gage terminé. Nouvelle pioche, nouveau roi, nouvelles victimes. Cette fois ce fut Neville qui fut le roi. Il demanda au numéro 2 de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, espérant sans aucun doute que ce soit Luna, mais malheureusement pour lui, le numéro 2 était tombé sur Seamus. Le pauvre Neville put donc expérimenter la sensation du postérieur de Seamus sur ses jambes...

Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être le roi. Aussitôt, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le cercle. Draco se tourna vers Harry, interrogateur.

-Quel silence, d'un coup, chuchota-t-il. Hermione est-elle si effrayante que ça?

-Tu n'as pas idée, ricana Harry en essayant d'ignorer le souffle de Draco sur son visage. Dès qu'elle est roi, tout le monde prie pour qu'elle n'appelle pas son numéro...

-Bien, claironna Hermione, provoquant une fixation instantanée de tout le cercle. Je veux que le numéro... 3 réponde à une de mes questions.

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'empressa de vérifier les numéros des bâtonnets. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au sien, puis eut un soupir de soulagement : il avait échappé aux questions plus que gênantes de son ami. Un hoquet sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Vu sa tête déconfite, il semblerait que Draco n'ait pas eu cette chance, lui...

-Alors, qui est le numéro 3? s'impatientait Hermione.

Le blond leva une main maussade.

-C'est moi...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent alors à briller. Pendant une seconde, on aurait dit qu'elle se demandait quoi faire, puis elle se ressaisit.

-Ah, c'est toi. Soit. Alors, Draco, ce que je vais te demander...

Chacun retint son souffle. Mais Harry remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Draco, qu'il retrouva dans les yeux d'Hermione. Comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose... En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils menaient un véritable duel rien qu'avec leurs yeux. Finalement, Hermione souffla :

-Je veux que tu dises ce que tu croyais que Harry t'avais volé, tout à l'heure.

Une expression surprise passa fugacement sur le visage de Draco, avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement son masque d'impassibilité. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais quand il le fit, ce fut d'une voix sûre, presque fière :

-Je cherchais mon caleçon. Un caleçon avec des kangourous.

Un ange passa.

Puis ce fut l'explosion. Pendant un moment, plus personne ne pouvait plus respirer, tant le rire était fort. Et malgré l'hilarité générale, Draco continuait à redresser fièrement le menton, une moue vaguement irritée sur les lèvres. Rien que voir sa tête provoqua une seconde vague d'hilarité dans le cercle. Puis, une fois que tout le monde ce fut calmé, un nouveau tour s'amorça.

Pour Harry, c'était le moment où jamais d'agir. Il s'empressa alors de ramasser tous les bâtonnets, et s'arrangea pour mémoriser l'ordre dans lequel il les rangeait. Puis il les tendit le plus innocemment du monde vers ses amis.

-Allez, piochez! On se fait un dernier tour?

Draco s'approcha le premier. Le brun observa attentivement sa main pâle tandis qu'il se saisissait du numéro 7. Tous les autres prirent le bâtonnet qu'il avait prévu qu'ils choisiraient. Il découvrit donc le seul bâtonnet restant, marqué d'une croix rouge.

-Je suis le roi! claironna-t-il fièrement. A présent...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, un frisson le parcourant. Cela allait être un moment décisif.

-Le numéro 7 doit venir me lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Son coeur ratta un battement lorsqu'il vit Draco se lever et s'approcher sans broncher. On aurait dit que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Harry eut un pincement au coeur à cette idée : peut-être ne représentait-il rien à ses yeux, au final. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer. Draco s'approcha de lui et Harry put sentir son souffle chaud près de son cou.

_C'est parti. Être gay, ou ne pas être gay. Telle est la question..._

**oOo**

Sirius s'inquiétait pour son filleul. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant préoccupé par une histoire d'amour, et encore moins pour un _homme_.Bah, après tout, peut-être qu'au contraire cette histoire le ferait grandir...

Un grand bruit de porte qui claque le coupa dans ses pensées. Il pivota sur sa chaise, et se retrouva face à un Harry tout rouge, le regard voilé et un pantalon trop serré. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il regarda le brun tourner un peu en rond dans la pièce, puis s'affaler sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis gay.

Cette simple phrase, dites d'un ton mortifié, termina de rompre l'impassibilité de Sirius. Il éclata de rire, sous le regard noir de son filleul.

**oOo**

Harry Potter allait le rendre fou. Sérieusement. Draco marchait depuis une bonne heure de long en large, sillonant les rues de Londres jusqu'à former une boucle. Il marchait pour se calmer. Car oui, il devait bien l'avouer, au moment où Harry avait appelé son numéro pour qu'il vienne lui lécher l'oreille, il s'était sentit diablement excité. Et cela avait été en empirant... Au moment où sa langue était entrée en contact avec l'oreille du brun, il avait su qu'il était définitivement maudit. Il était diablement attiré par lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre! Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Théo. Pas alors qu'il était dans un situation précaire, risquant à tout moment de se faire attrapper et exécuter...

Finalement, Draco rentra chez Sirius, complétement perdu et épuisé. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait, c'était prendre une douche et s'affaler dans son lit. Mais visiblement, il n'aurait même pas droit à ce luxe. En effet, à peine avait-il claqué la porte de la maison qu'un bruit rententit à l'étage. Intrigué, Draco monta les marches deux à deux. Si c'était Severus, il aurait deux mots à lui dire! A cause de lui, il s'était ridiculisé, tout cela pour un stupide caleçon kangourou... Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à la volée, il se figea. Face à lui se tenait Hermione Granger, appuyée sur la table de chevet, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur. Draco se ressaisit rapidement et siffla :

-Granger. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici, à cette heure si tardive?

Hermione se leva doucement, sans quitter du regard les yeux aciers du blond. Puis, d'une voix douce, elle souffla :

-Je suis venue pour que tu fasses ton réel gage, Draco.

Un ange passa.

-Pardon?

-A cet instant, continua Hermione, ce n'était pas sur ton caleçon que je voulais t'interroger, comme tu t'en doutes. Alors, je suis venue te poser ma réelle question.

Draco se sentait étrangement paralysé. Comme si l'action se déroulait au ralenti. Il s'entendit demander à Granger quelle était sa question. La jeune fille vrilla alors ses yeux sur les siens, semblant le sonder au plus profond de son âme.

-Dis-moi... Es-tu Draco Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voilà. Complètement bâclé, je vous dit, je l'ai même pas relu une seule fois. xD

Je sais que je l'aurais pleinement mérité, mais si vous avez pas aimé, dites le avec tact ok?

A propos, un autre point que je vais soulever... Non, ne me jetez pas des pierres, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'abandonner cette fic. C'est celle que j'aime le moins de toutes celles que j'ai faites jusqu'à présent, même le style d'écriture est différent dans cette fic, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, bref je la trouve vraiment merdique. MAIS je déteste les auteurs qui abandonnent leurs fics, donc je ne vais pas vous faire ce coup-là. Quoiqu'il arrive "Roi déchu" sera terminée. Mais après, le temps que je me motive, ça peut prendre des années... xD

Donc voilà, prenez votre mal en patience, vraiment pardon! Et mis à part ça, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié un minimum!

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


End file.
